


What if?

by AbbiNeedless



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All Stars 2, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiNeedless/pseuds/AbbiNeedless
Summary: "Danny, what is going on? What’s wrong?""I…""Take your time""I don’t know, I’ve been feeling lost and broken. I just… I…"What if Adore had remained in All Stars?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first RPDR fanfic and also my first work in english so I apologize for any grammar mistake you could find in it.  
> Also most of what you are going to read comes from my imagination and some conversations with my friends.  
> Enjoy! :D

Ru had called Roy and sounded worried, Roy could listen the call all over again in his head.  
_“Roy, are you in L.A.? I need to talk to you about something really important. We can’t discuss this on the phone, can you come to the studio?”_  
And there he was, RuPaul’s Drag Race studio, the red light was one and that meant they were filming. He waited until the light went off to call Ru.  
-“Hello, this is RuPaul.”  
“Hi Ru, it´s Roy. I’m outside the studio.”  
“Oh, come to my dressing room, I need to talk to you.”  


Roy put his cellphone back in his pocket and went into the studio. There was a lot of movement because of the All Stars 2 filming, Roy was really excited about it, he was sure this was going to be amazing.  
He got to Ru’s dressing room and knocked the door, Ru’s voice came through the door.  


“Come in." He turned to face Roy. "How are you, my dear?”  
“I’m good, thanks Ru.”  
“Take a seat, I know you’re probably wondering why I asked you to come.”  
“I was thinking that you wanted me like a special guest.”  
“That would be great but no, it’s about Daniel.”  
“Danny? What’s wrong with him?”  
"Yesterday." Ru took a sit. "After the runway he… received some very harsh critiques and had a breakdown in the workroom, I talked with him today and he told me he is thinking about tapping out.”  
“Tapping out?”  
“Yes, I also talked with Joey and Michael and they told me that Danny feels he doesn’t belong in here.”  
“But… What could have been said to make Danny feel like that? Did he do a horrible job in the challenge?”  
“Not at all, he actually did pretty great.”  
“So?”  
“The challenge was a talent show and he sang, he did it amazing but his outfit wasn’t good enough, the judges clocked him about it.”  
“His aesthetic?”  
“Yes, now he is off.”  
“And what are you going to do?”  
“I asked Michelle to talk to him and I think it would be good if you could talk to him. I know you are one of his best friends and now he needs a friend to talk to.”  
“Of course I’ll talk to him but… Do you think I could see the critiques? I need to see them so I can know what to tell him.”  
“Absolutely."Ru took his cellphone out and made a call. "Josh, Roy is on the studio and I need you to take him to the editing room, show him Adore’s critiques, please, thank you." Ru looked back at him. "Josh will be here in any minute, you can wait for him in the hall.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  
“Thank you.”  


\-----------  


Roy was pissed, Adore sang beautifully and was wearing the dress he had chosen for her, he loved the way Adore looked on it but the judges clocked her about the outfit and not about her singing. Roy was really angry.  
“Josh, where are Michelle and Danny?”  
“They’re outside the studio, do you want me to take you there?”  
“No, I know the way.”  


Roy went out and found them, he could see Danny, he noticed he had been crying for a long time. Michelle’s hand was on his shoulder, he could hear what they were saying.  


“I don’t want that, Michelle. This is your job and I don’t want you to do it differently ‘cause I’m a fucking chillona that can’t stand the critiques.”  
“Yesterday… I just didn’t understand what you were trying to give us on the runway.”  


Roy walked to them.  
“Dan, Michelle.”  
“Roy, what a surprise!” Michelle grinned at him and hugged him, Danny just stared at them.  
“Danny, come here you fucker.”  
“Hi grandma.”  


They hugged each other, when Roy hugged him everything was fine, he felt relieved.  


“Why are you here?." Danny asked him.  
“We weren’t expecting you".Michelle said.  
“Ru asked me to come, I need to talk to both of you.”  


Danny hide his face under his t-shirt and Michelle’s smile faded.  


“I didn’t come here to yell at you, you are adults and must be acting like that, I know what happened and Ru is worried.”  
“I know, Ru talked to me I just…”  
“I already saw it and heard you, Michelle. Now I need you to hear me, you too Danny." Both of them were looking at him, Roy could see the camera man focusing on him. "Michelle, you don’t have to get what Adore does, but there’s a thing called respecting what Adore does. She’s a drag queen, nothing less, do you understand?”  
“I do, Roy.” -Michelle sounded ashamed.-  
“Right. Michelle, could you give us a minute?”  
“Yes, sure, it was nice to see you Roy.”  
“I’ll see you soon, bitch.”  


Michelle went back to studio and Roy was left alone with Danny.  


“We need to talk, Danny.”  
“I don’t really wanna talk.” Danny said and lit up a cigarrete.  
“Daniel, we need to talk, Ru is worried.” Danny’s face was emotionless. “I’m worried.”  
“What?”  


Danny’s eyes met Roy’s, he loved his eyes, those beautiful green eyes that now looked sad. His mom used to say ‘The eyes are the window to the soul’ and what Roy saw through that window was pain and sadness.  


“Danny, what is going on? What’s wrong?”  
“I…”  
“Take your time.”  
“I don’t know, I’ve been feeling lost and broken. I just… I…”  


Danny broke down, he started to cry, big and sour tears rolled down his cheeks. He threw his cigarrete away and sit against the wall. Admitting that not only to Roy but to himself was hard; he had been hiding all these horrible feelings to everyone. He couldn’t let people know that he was broken because they will think he was stupid and weak, now his fans were going to know, they were going to hate him.  


“Dan…”  


Roy got in his knees and hold him while he cried, seeing Danny in this way was heartbreaking. How he hadn’t noticed before? How could he be so blind? Danny had been breaking into pieces and Roy hadn’t noticed.  


“Roy.” Danny talked against his chest. “I don’t know what to do, I want to compete but I don’t know if I can handle it. There is no one from our season, the other girls have stronger bonds and I…”  
“You have me, Danny, look at me." Roy took Danny’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "You are not alone, you have your friends and family who will always support you, you have thousands of fans who are rooting for you and will support you as well, they love you.”  
“They love Adore, not Danny.”  
“The love everything about you, I’m 100% sure.”  
“Roy…”  
“Yes?”  
“What should I do?”  


What should he do? Danny was feeling lost, he didn’t know who he was anymore. Roy wanted him to win. He is an all star. What should he do?  


“I think you should stay.”  
“Ya think?”  
“Yes, you said that you’re feeling lost and I think that this new journey can help you to find yourself again.”  
“Do you think this is the right thing to do?”  
“That’s up for you to decide.”  
“I get it." Danny’s eyes were watering again, Roy cleaned his tears with his thumb and hugged him again. This hug felt different, it was one of those hugs who mend your soul, he felt complete for the first time in months.  
“Roy…”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m going to stay, I’m going to kill this competition and I’m going to snatch the crown!"  
“That’s what I’m talking about! This is the bitch that I know, now get your ass to that workroom and slay this competition.”  
“I will, thank you Bea. You are the kindest bitch I know.”  
“Don’t tell anyone.”  
“I will keep your secret, promise.”  
“I love you, chola.”  
“I love you, puta.”  


Roy’s lips pressed against his forehead, Danny’s heart was pounding fast and he didn’t know why. This was Roy, his best friend, they had said “I love you” many times, there was no reason to feel it different this time.  


“Get inside, bitch, I’ll see you in some weeks.”  
“Yes, see you soon.”  


\-----  


“Adore, how are you feeling, honey?.” - Alaska asked.-  


The queens got together around Adore.  
“I’m feeling so much better, I talked to some people and they made me realize that I deserve my spot in here.”  
“You do! .” Tatianna said.  
“Now I have a new fire under my ass, I will make everybody proud.”  
“That’s great, girl.-Detox said.- Now we have to get ready for the Snatch Game, come on!”  


\----  
Snatch Game went really good, Adore’s impression of Ellen DeGeneres was well received, Ru was laughing her ass off, Adore was sure she will be safe.  


\-----  


“And last but not least, Adore.”  
“Your Ellen DeGeneres impersonation was hilarious.- Michelle said.- And today on the runway you look fantastic in those skinny, black leather leggings and I like it with that top.”  
“But?.” -Adore asked.-  
“Why a green wig?”  
“Because it looks so fucking good on me!”  


The girls and judges laughed at Adore’s joke, she was feeling better after her talk with Roy and people noticed it.  


“Adore, how are you feeling today? Last week you had a rough beginning and you even thought of tapping out, what’s on your mind?.” -Ru asked with a soft voice.-  
“I had a lot going on in my head. I’ve hiding a lot of thoughts and feelings and last week, after my critiques, I had a break down.”  
“And what made you change your mind?”  
“I got the chance to talk about this not only with you but with Michelle and Roy, better known as Bianca, Roy gave me the strength that I needed and now I have a new fire under my ass. I’m going to focus on the competition and make everybody proud of me.”  
“Adore, I’m already proud of you.-Ru’s voice cracked a little bit.- You’ve overcome this and I can see a positive change in you and I’m so proud of see it, I’m so proud of see it.”  
“Thank you Ru, I love you.”  
“Thank you.”  


\-----  


Adore was safe, Katya and Alaska did a lipsync for their legacy the one Katya won and Roxxxy was sent home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, hello, hello.” Ru went into the work room and the girls got around him.- “In this week’s maxi challenge you will be performing a lipsync extravaganza! We’ll be paying tribute to the baddest bitches in herstory and you’ll be playing them. Alaska you’ll play the original girl, Eve. Phi Phi O’Hara you’ll play the face, face, face that launched a 1000 ships, Helen of Troy. Ginger Minj, you’ll play Russian, royal supreme Catherine the Great. Detox, you’ll play the queen of cakes, Marie Antoinette. Tatianna, you’ll play the leader ‘witch’, Joan of Arc. Alyssa Edwards, you’ll play the gun superstar, Annie Oakley. Adore you’ll play the girl with most famous unibrown, Frida Kahlo and Katya, you’ll be playing the people’s princess, Diana, princess of Wales. Ladies, you’ll be performing together but you have to do whatever it takes to steal the show, so don’t fuck it up!”  
\-----------  


“How are you feeling about this challenge, sweetie?” Tatianna asked.  
“I’m feeling really good, actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, my mom loves Frida’s paintings so I grew up looking at her art and I’ve seen the movie a lot of times. How about you with Joan?”  
“I’m feeling good, I think I’m gonna slay.”  
“That’s the attitude, girl!”  
“I actually think all of us will do it great.”  
“Girls…”  
“Yes, Alyssa?” -Adore and Tatianna turned to the queen.-  
“I have a very serious question to ask you.” -Alyssa put on a big curly blond wig.- “Is she country enough?”  


Adore and Tatianna burst in laugh while Alyssa played a sketch on the ground.  
They finished getting ready and went to the main stage.  
\--------  


Their ‘Herstory of the world’ number was perfect, Adore was really satisfied with her performance and now she had to get ready for the runway. This week theme was ‘The future of Drag’ and Adore decided to base her look on ‘The Hunger Games’, specifically on the Capitol citizens.  
She chose a fuchsia gown with a lot of frills and little details in black sequins, a pair of black gloves that used to belong to Bianca and a black wig styled all the way up. She was really happy with the look she had chosen. She had just started doing her make up when Alyssa and Alaska got close to her.  


“Girl that gown is amazing!” -Alyssa said.-  
“Is really pretty.” -Alaska added.-  
“Thank you, girls.”  
“Hey, I remember these gloves. Those aint yours, girl.” -Alyssa pointed out.-  
“They used to belong to Bianca, she forgot them in our hotel room in one of the BOTS tour so they’re mine now.”  
“You serious?”  
“Totally!” -Adore turned to the camera man.- “Thank you for the gloves, Bea, I love you!” -She sent a kiss to the camera and went back to her make up.-  
“No wonder why the fans ship you two.” -Alaska said.-  
“How do you feel about that?” -Alyssa asked.- “The whole shipping thing?”  
“It doesn’t bothers me.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, girl. I actually have read some of those fanfics the fans had written and they’re really good, those girls have talent!”  
“Oh my God. You’re crazy.” -Alaska said with a smile on her face.-  
“Let me ask something.” -Alyssa said.- “Do you kai-kai in those fanfics?”  
“Wha… Alyssa!”  


The three of them started to laugh loudly. Adore started to think that staying was a good decision. She needed to thank Roy, she own him a lot.  
\-----  


“Next stop, Adore. That dress is beautiful!”  
“Thank you, Ru!”  
“I can see the reference to ‘The Hunger Games’ and I love it. If I were a Capitol citizen I would totally wear this, I love it.” -Carson said.-  
“And your dress hits the floor!” -Todrick pointed out.- “In season six the length of your dresses was a constant topic with Michelle and now you fixed it, it looks great.”  
“Thank you, Todrick.”  
“Dear Adore, this was a very good week for you, on the main challenge I loved your performance as Frida Kahlo.” -Michelle said.- “And you look beautiful with this gown, I don’t have anything else to say, well done.”  
“Thank you, Michelle.”  
“Thank you, Adore. Last but not least, Detox…”  
\-----  


“Ladies, I’ve made some decisions. Adore and Alyssa, condragtulations, you are the top two all stars of this challenge. You’ll be lip syncing for your legacy and one of you will win a cash tip of $10,000 and the power to give one of the bottom queens the chop. Ginger, Katya, I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination. While you deliberate in the work room the judges and I will be giving each other mani-pedies. You can leave the main stage.”  
\------  


This was bittersweet feeling, she was on the top and if she win the lip sync she will win $10,000 but she would also eliminate one of her sisters. Ginger wanted to stay, she made that clear but, what about Katya?  


“Girl, you wanna talk?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come here.”  


Katya and Adore sit on the sofa.  


“Adore, I want to stay, I need to stay. I have a lot more to show to the judges, to the fans but to myself as well.”  
“I understand you, that’s why I’m here too. You have a friend on me, you get that?”  
“I do.”  
“Great, can I ask you a favor?”  
“Of course you can sit on my face.” -Both of them started to laugh, Katya’s laugh was contagious.- “Ok, ok, what were you gonna ask besides that?”  
“Oh my God, you’re gross.”  
“Thank you!”  
“Stop! Katya, could you help me to change this gown?”  
“Of course, honey.”  
\-----  


Adore and Alyssa stoop in front of their boxes.  


“Have you made a decision?” -Alyssa asked her.-  
“Yes, what about you?”  
“The same, I think this will be the right thing to do.”  
“I hope so, girl, I hope so.”  


Both of them took a lipstick and went to the main stage.  
\-----  


“Ladies, I’ve made my decision. Alyssa Edwards, you are the winner of this lip sync.” -Adore hugged her.- “You’ve won a cash tip of $10,000 and the power to give one of the bottom two the chop. Adore you’re safe, may the bottom queens please step forward?”  


Adore gave them a sad smile, she stood next to Alaska and focused on Alyssa, what decision could she had made?  


“Alyssa Edwards, with great power comes great responsibility, which queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“I chose a queen based on what I looked into her eyes and the conviction that I felt, sometimes being in the bottom could just be a kind of gig so the queen that I’m sending home is Ginger.” -Alyssa looked at Katya.- “You still have something to prove.”  


Ginger hugged Katya and Alyssa, Ru told her some words and Ginger left the stage with a sad smile.  
\----  


“What a day, honey.” -Detox said, all of the queens were back in the work room.-  
“It’s been long.” -Phi Phi added.-  
“You tell me!” -Adore said while sitting in a table next to Katya.- “How are you feeling, bitch?”  
“Being in the bottom with Ginger was not cute, it was horrible.”  
“I get it, when I was in the bottom with Coco I thought I was going to vomit in any moment.”  
“Let’s not talk about those shitty sensations.” -Katya said.- “Congratulations, Alyssa!”  
“Thank you, Katya!”  
“It was a great lip sync.” -Alaska said from the mirror.- “I wasn’t sure who was going to win.”  
“Me neither.” -Tatianna agreed.-  
“How do you feel about not winning the lip sync?” -Phi Phi asked to Adore. -  
“I’m not mad about it, I’m actually happy for Alyssa and Katya.” -She squeezed Katya’s hand.-  
“Who were you going to send home?” -Detox asked her, Adore pulled the lipstick put of her bra.-  
“I had chosen Ginger as well.”  
“Why?” -Phi Phi asked.-  
“Alyssa already said it, I think Katya has so much more to offer for this show and besides, if I had chosen her her fans would come after me.”  
“You are so fucking sweet.” -Katya hugged her.- “Sit on my face.”  


All of the queens started to laugh, even if an elimination had just happened the queens were in a good mood. They couldn’t wait for the next challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, everybody! Sorry for being late, it was Independence day in my country so I've been a little bit busy :p
> 
> I'm changing a little bit the order of the episodes, this is for a greater good (?).  
> This is going to be a loooong chapter, hope you like it!

“Hello, hello, hello. Ladies, I wanna share with you the secret to my success: all the big business deals are made on the golf course.”  


The girls looked at each other confused.  


“So, I’ve invited designer Andrew Christian and these sexy beasts to helps us play a few rounds of Butt-Butt Golf. Ladies, take a moment to get into a quick golf drag and meet us on the back nine, go!”  
\----  


The mini-game was hilarious, the girl’s looks were so funny and Adore couldn’t stop laughing at Alaska’s look. The game was ‘hilarious as fuck’, they had to swing their thing to hit the ball through the legs of the manimals and who could do it faster will win. Adore was having a lot of fun in this game, watching the queens’ faces when they were trying their best to do the challenge fast were amazing and the things they were saying weren’t helping her to stop laughing.  


“MEEEEEEEEEEH!”- Detox yelled.-  


“I’m taking my time, this is a good technique.” -Alyssa said and then she bumped into the tiger’s butt.- “Not sorry about this gig.”  
“Ughhhh!” –Alaska started yelling.- “AGHHH!”  


Adore couldn’t stop laughing, she was enjoying this mini challenge.  


“Is your turn, Adore.” –Ru said.-  
“Alright!”  


Adore swing her thing and hit the ball through his legs.  


“Oh my God, I never thought swinging my balls would be this easy!”  


The girls burst into laughs, Adore was hilarious at this game and all of them couldn’t stop laughing.  


“Last swing… I did it!”  
“Great job, Adore, your time was 1:42!” –Ru said.- “So, the winner is…”  
“Adore!” –Andrew said.-  
“Yay!” –Adore jumped and clapped.-  
“You’ve won a $2,000 price packet from ‘Klein, Epstein & Parker’”  
“Thank you!”  
“Ladieeeees, now that you’ve played with the big boys it’s time for you to show me that you mean business. For this week’s maxi challenge you need to create merchandise worthy of your unique all star brand and then shoot a commercial that really sells the goods and the top two will get their merch produced and sold at the next RuPaul’s Drag Con. Think ‘Shark Tank’ but fishier. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman, win!”  
\----  


Everyone was working on their merch; Alaska was drawing stickers, Alyssa was mixing some juices and sodas, Tatianna was gluing stones to a cup and Adore was staring at her blank paper sheet, she didn’t have any idea of what kind of merch do.  


“How are you doing, girl?” –Tatianna asked her.-  
“Not so well.”  
“Really?”  
“I don’t have any idea of what I’m going to do for this challenge!”  
“Any clue?”  
“Any clue.”  
“Come on, girl, what’s your brand?”  
“My brand?”  
“Think about this.” –Tatianna said.- “Everyone in this room has something that makes people remember them and they’re using it in their favor. What makes people remember you?”  
“Hmm… My love for parties.”  
“There you have it! Use that or think about something else.”  
“Alright, alright, thank you, bitch.” Adore hugged her.  
“No problem, sweetie. Now, get back to work!”  
“I’ll do it, mama.”  
\----  


“Adore, my darling.”  
“Hi, Ru!, Hi, Marcus!”  
“Tell us what your merch is going to be.”  
“Well, I was struggling a little bit at the beginning and then I thought ‘what makes people think of me?’ the answer is… Party!”  
“That’s right! That’s one of your phrases.”  
“Yes! Then I started thinking about these boring family parties like my cousin’s wedding where no one wanted to dance until something great made them want to be in the dance floor moving their body.”  
“Yes?”  
“So I decided to create this baby, the ‘party cannon’”  
“And what does it does?” –Marcus asked.-  
“It shoots confetti!”  
“And do you think this is a good product?”  
“I do! This is going to light every kind of party, I guarantee it!”  
“I get it, and how are you going to make it work?” –Ru asked her.-  
“Those mechanic classes in high school are finally going to pay the bill!”  
“I’m expecting to see it work, I’ll see you in the main stage.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  
\----  


“Ok ladies, gather around. In a moment you’ll be shooting your commercial with Carson Kresley and Michelle Visage. And tomorrow on the runway the category is… pants. So good luck and don’t fuck it up!”  
\----  


“Hi!”  
“Hello, Adore, are you ready to shoot your commercial?” –Carson asked her.-  
“I was born ready.”  
“I like that attitude.” –Michelle said.- “Whenever you’re ready, baby.”  
\----  


“Good morning!”  


It was a new day in the work room and Adore was feeling really happy, her cannon party had a good response from Carson and it made her feel really confident with herself. She started looking for something to wear on the runway; Tatianna was besides her looking at her own clothes.  


“How are you feeling, Tati?”  
“I’m worried, I think I’m gonna end in the bottom two.”  
“Why?”  
“They didn’t like my tea cups, they said it was kind of boring.”  
“I told you the same!” -Phi Phi said when she passed by.-  
“Jesus…”  
“Girl, don’t let Phi Phi get into your nerves and don’t underestimate yourself. Look at me, baby, you’re going to put on those pants and show the judges who is wearing them in this runway, you get it?”  
“I get it.”  
“That’s the bitch that I know!”  
“What are you going to wear?”  
“Those ripped jeans with an orange crop top and my old converse.”  
“Girl, I like that top.”  
“Thanks!” –Adore faced her.- “I need a wig advice.”  
“Yes?”  
“Should I wear a black wig or a blonde wig?”  
“The blond wig, I like how you look in it.”  
“Then I’ll be a blond tonight.”  
\----  


Tatianna and Adore started doing her makeup, while doing it Tatianna looked at Adore’s pictures.  


“Those pictutes are nice.”  
“Thank you, Tati.”  
“Is that Bianca wearing your blouse?”  
“She is!” –Adore giggled at that Bianca’s picture.- “I remember that the airport had lost the suitcase where she had all of her boy clothes so she had to wear a blouse with my face and Courtney’s jeans all day long until they found her suitcase.”  
“Poor Bianca.” –Phi Phi said.-  
“It was funny!”  
“And this photo is in the day of her crowning.” –Tatianna said while looking at another picture.-  
“It is.”  
“How did you feel that day?” -Phi Phi asked her.-  
“I was super happy.”  
“You were?”  
“I was!” –Adore said happily.- “I hugged her and congratulated her, I was so happy that I forgot that I had lost.”  
“Oh my God.” –Tatianna giggled at Adore’s story.-  
“It’s true!”  
“So you were OK with Bianca winning the crown?” –Phi Phi asked her.-  
“I sure was!”  
“Biadore all the way up!” –Alyssa screamed from the other side of the work room.-  
“Shut up, you cunt!”  


The finished getting ready and went to the main stage.  


\----  


“Next one, Adore”  


**Is your quinceañera’s party and all of your uncles, aunts and cousins are sitting and no one wants to dance? I have the perfect solution for this! *BAM*** **‘The Adore Cannnon Party’ this baby can light the party in seconds, look at this *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*** **Even your tia Titi would like to dance.** **Use this baby in every party and tell the bitches… PARTY *BAM***

“I liked your party cannon, I think it’s a good idea and it will certainly light a party.” –Todrick said.- “And today in the runway we have an Adore classic look, this says ‘grunge girl’ and I like it.” 

“Thank you, Todrick.” 

“I’m not a big fan of the trashy drag and you know this.” –Michelle said.- “But I like how you look in these. About your commercial; I think you could have done a little bit more, I know it seems that I’m always asking for more but that means you can push it further.” 

“Yes.” 

“I like your commercial; it brought me memories of Alexis Mateo with all of that BAM, BAM, BAM!” –They started to laugh at Carson screaming.- “And something that was really funny about it was that comment about your tia Titi.” 

“That’s my dad’s cousin.” 

“Hi tia Titi!” –Ru said.- 

“Hiiiiiii!” –Adore waved her hand to the camera.- 

“Thank you Adore, next stop; Tatianna…” 

\---- 

“Ladies, I’ve made my decision. Alyssa, Phi Phi, Adore, you are… safe, that means Tatianna and Detox are the bottom two. Alaska, Katya, you are the top two all stars of this week, each of you needs to decide which of the bottom queens you’re going to eliminate if you win the lip sync. So while you queens deliberate in the work room the judges and I will be skit shooting.” “I don’t know what that means…” –Katya whispered.- “You may leave the stage.” 

\---- 

Adore, Alyssa and Phi Phi were talking next to the mirror while the bottom queens talked with Alaska and Katya. Adore was worried, she didn’t want Tatianna to go, she was her friend. 

“Guys, I’ll go sit to the sofa, do you wanna join me?” “No thanks, Phi Phi, we’re good.” –Alyssa said.- “If you say so…” 

Phi Phi left and Adore and Alyssa were alone. 

“Second time safe, girl.” –Alyssa said.- 

“Yes! Without the stress of having to eliminate one of your friends.” 

“And without the possibility to win $10,000.” 

“Well, that’s the bad side of this.” 

“Yes…” 

“Girl, who do you think should go home?” 

“I don’t know, girl, I don’t want any of them to go home. Detox is so fucking amazing and Tati as well, this is a very difficult decision and I’m happy that I don’t have to make it.” 

“But… Between you and me, who would you send home?” –Alyssa whispered.- 

“Honestly? Detox.” 

“Why?” 

“I think Tati has a lot more to show than Detox, that’s all I’m gonna say.” 

“I agree with you.” 

The producer went into the work room. 

“Five more minutes, girls.” 

“I hope that they take the right decision.” –Adore said while Tatianna joined them and laid her head on her shoulder.- “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Tatianna smiled to them. 

\---- 

“Ladies, I’ve made my decision… Alaska, you are a winner, baby. You’ve won a $10,000 cash tip and the power to give one of the bottom two the chop. Katya, you’re safe.” 

“Thank you.” 

“May the bottom two please step forward?” 

Katya joined Adore and they hugged each other. Adore looked at the scene she had in front of her, she was nervous; she didn’t want Tatianna to go home. 

“Alaska, with great power comes great responsibility, which queen have you chosen to give the chop?” 

“One of these queens had shown a great level of professionalism and beauty through this competition and this other queen had shown a lot of amazing looks and she has shown us how incredible and great her work is, this decision was really difficult to make and the queen that I’m sending home is… Tatianna.” 

Adore heart stopped, Tatianna was going home, Adore focused her attention on her and she seem like she was going to cry. 

“Tatianna.” 

“Yep.” 

“As it is written so it shall be done, see them with the hands, girl. Now, sashay away.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tatianna left the stage with a sad smile on her face. 

\---- 

Adore skipped all the talk in the work room, she wasn’t feeling like talking. Tatianna and her were becoming good friends and now without her she was feeling a little bit sad. She was putting her wig in its place when Alyssa joined her. 

“You ok, girl?” 

“I’m ok.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m just a tired.” 

“You know we can talk if you want, right?” 

“I know, thanks Alyssa.” 

They hugged each other and started de-drag, it has been a long day and Adore really wanted to sleep. 

\---- 

Danny had just put on a shirt when he heard a knock in his door. 

“Open up, bitch.” 

“What the…” 

Danny opened the door and found Joey with a bottle of vodka. 

“Man, you’re not supposed to be here.” 

“I got eliminated, it doesn’t matter, Dan. Would you have a drink with me?” 

“I’d love it but…” 

“Don’t worry, I gave a pack of cigarettes to the producer and to the guard, we’re good.” –Joey smiled at him.- “Come on, let’s go to the roof.” 

“Of course, just let me grab some things.” 

“Come on, I’ll wait here.” 

Danny grabbed his cigarettes and notebook before joining Joey. \---- 

“How are you feeling, man?” 

“Being eliminated by one of your friends sucks.” 

“I think Justin thinks the same, even if he doesn’t show it.” 

“Ya think?” 

“I do.” 

Joey poured vodka in their glasses. 

“It sucks.” –Joey took a sip, he saw Danny’s notebook.- “What’s in that?” 

“I have my songs in here.” 

“Your songs?, you’ve been writing the whole time we’ve been in this hotel?” 

“Yes ma’am. I’ve had a lot of inspiration these days, wanna take a look?” 

“You don’t mind?” 

“Of course not, man. I could really use some criticism, just be nice.” 

“I’m always nice!” 

Joey took Danny’s notebook and started reading, Danny was nervous, there weren’t a lot of people who took a look into his songs and those last songs he had written were really close to his heart. 

“Dan…” 

“You hate them.” 

“At the contrary, those songs are amazing!” 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Of course I do!” 

Joey kept reading while Danny poured more vodka for them. He looked above and stared at the sky, there was no star visible, that was one of the few things he hated about L.A., the lack of stars. 

“It sucks…” –Danny said to himself.- 

“What?” –Joey asked him.- 

“Pay no mind, I’m just thinking out loud.” 

“If you say so…” 

Danny kept looking at the sky until Joey looked back at him. 

“I can tell your new CD is going to be amazing.” 

“Thanks man!” 

“Just wanna ask you something.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“When did you write this song?” 

Danny looked at the page Joey was reading, he read the song title. 

4 am. 

“Oh… That song…” 

“Is a beautiful song, Danny, but is also really sad and deep. When did you write it?” 

“The night Michael decided to eliminate Martin and not me…” 

“You were that affected?” 

“It was a lot of shit going on, actually.” -Danny said and lighted a cigarette.- 

“We have time.” 

“Do you really wanna know?” 

“We’re friends, Danny, you can tell me.” 

“Ok.” –He sit right next to Joey.- “The first thing that was in my head was my dad.” 

“Oh…” 

“You know he… He passed away last year and Kris broke up with me without any explanation, he just dumped me.” –Dan could feel the tears in his eyes.- “Because of that I had a super-emotional breakdown.” -He said.- “I was just constantly working to fill the void of not dealing with family issues and what was really happening with. I was going through a really dark depression and I decided to hide all that shit and no to not talk to anyone about it and after what Raven and Michelle told me all these shit hit me again and I just…” –Now Danny was crying, big tears rolling down his cheeks. He throw his cigarette away, he could feel Joey’s arms around him.- 

“I’m so sorry, Danny, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” –Danny hugged him back.- “All that shit inspired this song, do you want me to sing it for you?” 

“Only if you feel like singing it.” 

“I do, gimme that shit.” 

Joey handed him the notebook and lighted a cigarette. “You ready, man?” “I was born ready, girl.” 

Danny took a sip of vodka and started singing. 

_It's 4AM and I'm staring at the ceiling_

_Every word I sing is losing all its meaning_

_4AM and I think I'm about to lose it_

_My life is a mess but I'll always choose it_

He saw himself crying in the work room’s sofa. 

_And I guess I don't need my family_

_No, no, no, no_

“My son is not going to be a fucking freak, you are not going to embarrass me, if you choose to be that kind of clown I won’t see you as my son ever again.” 

“Dad…” 

“Don’t call me that way, you’re not going to call me ‘dad’ until you stop this bullshit.” 

“This isn’t bullshit, this is my future!” 

“I won’t be part of that ‘future’ of yours, get the hell out of here, Daniel.” 

“Dad…” 

“Get out!” 

_And I guess I don't need my friends_

_No, no, no, no_

“I get it, I am annoying, I am fake.” 

“Laganja, I didn’t want you to feel like everyone was attacking you!” 

“Well I feel very attacked, right now!” 

_And I guess I don't need the love of my life_

_No, no, no, no_

“Kris…” 

“Don’t make this more difficult, Dan, I don’t want this anymore.” 

“Kris… Please, don’t leave me, I love you.” 

“…” 

“Kris… I love you.” 

“I don’t love you, Dan, not anymore.” 

_I clip my wings and look at the sky_

_I need a moment_

_As tears run down my eyes_

Roy cleaning his tears.

_My love has left me_

“Goodbye, Daniel.” 

“Kristian…” 

“Have a good life.” 

_All that's left to do is cry, cry, cry_

Joey was silent; he saw how the tears rolled down Danny’s face. That song had a really deep meaning and he could see it. Danny stopped singing. 

“I think I need to go back to my room, I don’t want to be the next Willam.” 

“I get it. Come here.” –Joey hugged him, the remained hugged for what it felt like hours, when they broke the hug Danny had a smile on his face.- “I’ll see you soon.” 

“After the filming ends?” 

“… Yeah. Love you, bitch, I mean it.” 

“Love you too, bitch.” 

Danny got to his room and fell asleep while he hugged his notebook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Chapter 4, guys!  
> Hope you like it :D

All of the 6 remaining queens were waiting the signal to enter to the work room, Danny was feeling a little bit of hung over but he was fine, in their way to the studio Danny asked the driver if they could stop at a drug store so he could buy a pair of aspirins and now the queens were clocking him on that.  


“I think Danny drank all of the alcohol that was in her mini bar, I’m sure.” –Justin said while messing his hair.-  
“What did you drink, the vodka or the ron?” –Matthew asked her.-  
“I didn’t drink any alcohol from my mini bar.”  
“Then why you look so fucked up?” –Jaremi asked.-  
“It’s seven in the morning, don’t ask that much.”  


The queens started talking about something Danny paid no mind, he sit in a chair and closed his eyes.  


“Bitch, can we talk?”  


Danny opened his eyes and saw Justin sitting next to him.  


“Of course, Laska.”  
“Are you angry with me?”  
“Wow, right to the point...”  
“Come on, Dan. Are you angry with me?”  
“No. Why should I be mad at you?”  
“Because… You know, I eliminated Tatianna.”  
“Oh… I’m not angry, man.”  
“For real?”  
“For real.”  
“Then why you didn’t talk to us yesterday when we came back from the main stage?”  
“I wasn’t feeling like talking, I was a little bit pissed, I’m not gonna lie but now I’m fine.”  
“We’re still friends, right?”  
“Of course we are!”  
“Gimme a hug, bitch!”  


Justin hugged him, it felt nice.  


“It’s time, girls, go to the work room.”  
“Let’s go, bitch.”  


\----  


“Hello, hello, hello! Ladieeeeeeees, for this week’s maxi challenge you’ll be starring in drag shequels, inspired by some of my favorite movies. You’ll be working in pairs so pick your acting partner.”  


Alyssa grabbed Alaska and Katya grabbed Detox and that meant Adore was going to work with Phi Phi.  


“The first shequel is ‘Showsquirrels’ starring Phi Phi O’Hara and Adore Delano.”  
“Yes! Give me five.” -Phi Phi said.-  
“Next, ‘Velma and Weezy’ starring Katya and Detox.”  
“Yeeeeeeees.”  
“Last but not least: ‘Wha’ ha’ happened to baby JJ?’ starring Alaska and Alyssa Edwards. You need to create your characters and you’ll wear wigs provided by Weaven Steven and if the script asks for it, the pit crew! Gentlemen, start your engines and may the best woman, win!”  


\----  


“So I’m gonna be Mama Versace and you’ll be Lil’ Versace, you ok with it?” –Adore said.-  
“Absolutely, let’s read the script.”  


While reading the script Adore couldn’t stop laughing.  


“OH. MY. GOD. Look at this!”  
“No!” –Phi Phi started reading.- “You are just a tired ass… showgirl.”  
“HAHAHA”  
“And go back to… Oh God!”  
“I’ve heard that before!”  


They started studying the script, Adore almost knew all of her lines when Phi Phi came to her.  


“Adore.”  
“Yes?”  
“What if we switch them?”  
“Switch them?”  
“I think it would be funnier if the judges see you as a pageant queen, it’s something really different from your drag and it would be great.”  
“I don’t know girl.”  
“Bianca did it in ‘The Rusical’, we all know she is not a pageant queen and she did it amazing, if she could do it you can!”  
“Hmm… I’ll do it.”  
“Great.”  


Adore started studying her new lines while Phi Phi looked over the clothes, was this a good idea? Adore wasn’t sure.  


\----  


They started doing their make-up, Adore was a little bit stressed and working with Phi Phi was not helping her to relax, now she understood Sharon.  


“I really wanna win a challenge, I’m the only one who hasn’t won one.”  
“That’s right! You’re the only one who hasn’t won yet.” –Adore realized.- “How are you feeling about it? You’re ready to eliminate a queen?”  
“Oh yes I am!”  
“It’s a hard feeling, when I was in the top I felt really bad when I chose Ginger even if I didn’t eliminate her at the end.”  
“Speaking of that, why did you choose Ginger? We’ve made the decision that we were going to send the girl who had the worst critiques and that day Katya got the worst critiques and neither Alyssa or you followed that accord, why you didn’t follow it?”  
“Because Katya deserves her spot in here.”  
“That wasn’t what we had agreed.”  
“Look, if you win the challenge you’ll send home the bitch with the worse critiques and that’s it. Get it?”  
“… Got it.”  


They finished getting ready and went to the set.  


\----  


“Welcome Phi Phi and Adore.”  
“Hi!”  
“Showsquirrels, you can use everything on set including the pit crew, you good?”  
“Yes, we are.” –Phi Phi said.-  
“Ok, whenever you’re ready, babies.”  


\----  


Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Adore didn’t do her best at the challenge and now she was feeling down, it was not cute.  
Adore took her wig off and started removing her make-up.  


“Girl, are you even listening to us?” –Alyssa asked her.-  
“What? Sorry I was distracted.”  
“I noticed, how your shequel went?”  
“Now I understand why Sharon didn’t like to work with Phi Phi, she took the control and didn’t let me change anything about it, if I end in the bottom I’m gonna be really pissed.”  
“Everything is going to be fine, girl.”  


They finished removing her make-up and got into the van, Alyssa sat next to Adore.  


“Water of a duck’s back.”  
“Don’t Monsoon me!” –Adore giggled.- “God, I miss Jinkx a looooooooot.”  
“I miss her too, when we finished filming this we have to go out with her.”  
“Amen.”  


\----  


Danny was laying in his room floor, he took the remote and turned on the TV, there was a girl talking in MTV.  


“And now we bring to you ‘Castle’ by the beautiful and talented Halsey, enjoy the song, sweet peas!”  
“Sweet pea, my ass…”  


_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_  
_Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_  
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it  
_

_____ _

__

“Look at that, a perfect song for my mood.” –Adore turned up the volume.-  


_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
__

_____ _

__

_Straight for the castle  
_

__

_Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_  
_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_  
_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it  
_

_____ _

__

“Alright, no chillona shit.” –Danny looked in the mirror.- “Daniel, you’re gonna keep it together, ok? I doesn’t matter if you fucked it up today ‘cause tomorrow you’re gonna slay on the runway, you’re gonna slay.”  


_There's no use crying about it  
_

__

“You’re right, Halsey, there’s no use crying about it.”  


Danny turned off the TV and went to sleep.  


\----  


“Hieeeeeeee!”  


The girls were back in the work room, Adore was told to sit next to Phi Phi in front of the mirror and she was not happy at all. She decided to ignore her and concentrate in her make-up.  


“You’re quieter today.”  
“I’m not feeling good.”  
“Did you drink again?” –Phi Phi whispered.-  
“I didn’t drink, I’m just in a bad mood.”  
“Why?”  
“The challenge makes me worried; I think I could have done better, just that.”  
“I think that too but what is done, is done.”  
“Yeah…”  


Adore ignored Phi Phi and finished her make-up, she put on her reveal dress and went to the main stage.  


\----  


“Adore Delano, as a Greek goddess!”  


Adore walked the runway in her greek toga. She stopped and got rid of her olive crown, she took the strap from her shoulder and the golden rope from her waist and in a turn her greek toga turned into a white dress, the bottom of the dress was covered in feathers, it was inspired by the Snow White’s wedding dress in Once Upon a Time.  


“It’s like a dove!” –Todrick said.-  
“From greek goddess to a beautiful bird!” –Ru said.-  


Adore started her way back to the backstage.  


“Fly, fly, fly, fly!”  


Adore made a pose and left the stage.  


\----  


“Welcome back, ladies, it’s time for the judges’ reviews. First, Phi Phi O’Hara.”  
“Let’s talk about your runway look.” –Carson said.- “Each of the looks individuality are ok but I think you executed it so well in how it converted it.”  
“As far in the performance…” –Michelle said.- “You know this is my favorite movie.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And I was, literally, so proud of you.”  
“Thank you!”  
“Not only you looked like Mama Versace but you embody the character.”  
“You did a great job.” –Todrick said.-  
“I’ve trying so hard during this entire competition and you guys liked it and… I don’t know what to say.”  
“Thank you very much, next one, Adore Delano.”  
“I liked the greek toga and I loved the feather dress, it was such a change from Arthemis to this dove queen, it suits you beautifully.”  
“Thank you, Todrick.”  
“Let’s talk about your performance as Lil’ Versace.”  
“Oh boy…”  
“What happened, baby?” –Michelle asked her.- “Your look was on point and your acting was really good but then it got a little bit lost in contrast of what Phi Phi was doing.”  
“I agree.”  
“You are giving us a 100% I can see it, I’ll suggest you to give us a 110%.” –Ru said.- “You have to do it, this is All Stars and a little mistake can take you home very quickly, girl.”  
“I understand, thank you, Ru.”  
“Thank you, Adore. Next stop, Katya…”  


\----  


“Thank you, ladies. Based on your performances and your two in one runway looks I’ve made some decisions… Phi Phi O’Hara, Alaska, condragulations, you are the top two all stars of the week. Detox, you are safe.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That means Adore Delano, Katya, Alyssa Edwards you are in the bottom three.”  


Adore felt how the air abandoned her lungs, she had already been in this position once and it hadn’t been cute, it was the worse feeling in the world.  
“Phi Phi, Alaska, each of you have to decide which of the bottom three you’ll eliminate if you win the lipsync. So, while you queens deliberate in the work room the judges and I will make prank phone calls, you may leave the stage.”  


\----  


The girls took each a glass and sit in the sofa, Alaska was the first one to talk.  


“We have this very difficult decision that we have to be making.”  
“Do you know how you’re gonna make it?” –Katya asked them.-  
“I said from the gig though I was gonna do what I felt the judges said was the weakest.” –Phi Phi said.- “But is really close.”  
“Do anyone who is in the bottom think that it wasn’t that close?” –Alaska asked them.-  
“This is your first time being in the bottom, baby.” –Adore said to Alyssa.-  
“Yeah.”  
“But I think you got the harsher critiques from our little group, you know what I’m saying?”  
“I do…”  
“You know I love you, girl.”  
“I know, baby.” –Alyssa said and squeezed her knee.- “But they liked my runway and what I was trying to give them.”  
“They did.”  
“And baby, this is your second time in the bottom and Katya’s as well and I think I don’t deserve going home for being in the bottom once.”  


Adore understood Alyssa but she still wanted to be in this competition.  


“I know that we normally do one on one but in this case I don’t think I need to do that.” –Phi Phi said, Adore looked at her confused, what was she thinking?.-  
“I wanna do one on one with the girls that are on the bottom.” –Alaska said and pointed the other sofa to Adore, she followed her.- “How are you feeling, baby?”  
“Do I have to answer?” –Alaska nodded.- “I’m disappointed, I didn’t want to be in the bottom again and look at me, in the fucking bottom again.”  
“Girl, you’re doing great, this was just a trip.”  
“I wanna stay, Lasky, I want to make my fans super proud of me, I need to show them I’m worthy, do you understand?”  
“I do, baby, I do.”  
“Ok.”  


Alaska gave her a smile, Adore went back to the sofa with Detox, she laid her head on Detox’s lap.  


“You’ll be fine, girl, you’ll be fine.”  


\----  


“Ladies, I have made my decision. Alaska, you are a winner, baby. You’ve earn $10,000.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Phi Phi O’Hara, you are safe.”  
“Thank you!”  
“May the bottom three please step forward?”  


Phi Phi joined Detox in the back of the stage while the bottom three headed forward.  


“Alaska, with great power comes great responsibility, which queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“As it gets fewer and fewer, it gets more difficult and so I hope that this queen who I consider to be my sister will understand the decision that I’ve made tonight so the queen I selected is... Alyssa Edwards.” –She started to sob.- “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
“Alyssa Edwards, as it is written so it shall be done. You are an all star, always and forever.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now sashay away.”  


Alyssa hugged Alaska.  


“I’m so sorry, girl, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, girl. Well, I’m a lovely fifth alternate.”  


Alyssa went to the back of the stage.  


“Always and forever, Alyssa Edwards.”  


And with a tonge pop Alyssa left the stage.  


\----  


The girl went back to the work room, Adore taking hands with Katya.  


“Look at that, Alyssa’s message.” –Adore pointed at the mirror.- “Oh God, I’m gonna miss her!”  


_"It’s Not Personell... its DRAG! P.S. Log Off. Always & Forever, Alyssa E.”  
_

__

“I feel like I sent my real Judy away from this competition and it feels like shit.” –Alaska said.-  
“Who had you chosen?” –Katya asked Phi Phi.-  
“I agree with Alaska and I chose Alyssa as well. I have to say something though.”  
‘Here she goes.’ Adore thought.  
“I’m sick of hearing ‘You can wear shit but is ok ‘cause you’re Alyssa.’ It bothered me and…”  
“Girl, come on.”  
“What?”  
“Girl, you said you wanted to change how the fans saw you and now you’re being bitchy again.” –Adore told her.- “That’s not gonna work.”  
“Well I’m sorry, that’s how I am! I just said what I was thinking, I thought that Alyssa’s gown was shit, I’ve said it.”  
“Girls…” –Katya squeezed Adore’s arm.- “Look at the mirror.”  
“What’s on the… Holy shit.”  
“What?”  
“Oh my GOD!”  
“What is going on in here?”  
“What the fuck?”  


All of the eliminated queens were behind the mirror, Coco, Roxxxy, Ginger, Tatianna and Alyssa and they didn’t look happy.  


“This is what I call a twist!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 y'all!  
> This fanfic has over 600 hits and I cannot believe it! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this, thank you!  
> Enjoy! :D

All of the eliminated queens were back in the work room and the queens that remained in the competition were confused. They had sashay away, why were they here?  


“Did you miss us?” –Coco asked.-  
“We’re back, back, back, back again!” –Alyssa yelled.-  
“The bitch is back.” –Tatianna smiled at them.-  
“What is happening? Why are you back?” –Adore asked them, Roxxxy faced her.-  
“It’s time for our revenge!”  
“Yas, honey!” –Alyssa saw how Phi Phi rolled her eyes.- “I know miss Phi Phi has a lot to say.”  
“You wanna play a victim in front of the camera, do it, you always do that.”  
“Girl, I was standing behind that mirror listening to you talking shit about me.”  
“I was just talking about how I was feeling, don’t act like the victim, I was just talking about my feelings.”  
“Come on, girl…”  
“If you’re mad because of the decision that I took that’s okay, get mad, I told from the beginning that I was going to do what I thought Ru would have done, okay?”  
“Oh, miss thing. I knew you were that girl from season four, I knew it, you haven’t changed.”  


All of the girls were silent, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.  


“It’s about to get really interesting.” –All the girls nodded to Coco.-  


\----  


“Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back, strangers.”  
“Hi!”  
“It’s time for the returning queens to get their revenge and I can’t wait to see who gets it!”  
“Oh boy…”  
“Because for this week’s all star maxi challenge you’ll be doing a stand-up comedy show and you’ll be doing it in pairs. The top two returning queens will lip sync for $10,000 and the power to give one of the bottom queens the chop but most importantly get the right to return to the competition.”  
“Oh my Gosh…” –Adore whispered to herself.-  
“And one other small little detail.”  
“Here she goes…” –She felt how Katya grabbed her arm.-  
“You’ll be performing in front of a live audience packed with Drag Race alumni, you know, the queens you beat up to make it here on All Stars.”  
“Oh my…”  
“They’re gonna give us the middle finger.” –Katya whispered.-  
“Now, the eliminated queens get to choose their comedy partner from those still in the competition, starting with the last eliminated queen, Alyssa Edwards.”  
“I pick Alaska.” –Alyssa joined Alaska and hugged her.-  
“Tatianna.”  
“I’m gonna pick my favorite chola.”  
“Yes, bitch!” –She jumped to Tatianna and hugged her.-  
“Ginger Minj.”  
“I’m gonna pick my bff Katya.”  
“Roxxxy Andrews.”  
“My favorite girl in all the world, Detox.”  
“I love you, baby!”  
“That means Coco and Phi Phi are going to work together.”  
“Come here, miss Coco.”  
“Gentlemen, start your engines and may the best all star win!”  


\----  


“Ok, baby. I want you back in the race so we have to slay this.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Alright, I was thinking of talking about our childhood.”  
“Our childhood?”  
“Yeah! We as children said and did a lot of stupid things, at least I did, and a lot of times I embarrassed my parents. I have a lot of stories about this, do you like my idea?”  
“I have a lot of these stories as well, let’s do it.”  
“Pass me that notebook, girl.”  


\----  


“Adore, Tatianna!”  
“Hi, Ru!”  
“My darlings!”  
“Hi!”  
“Tatianna, you have the opportunity to get back to the game, the stands are really high.”  
“I know.”  
“Why did you pick Adore?”  
“Adore has been my partner in crime during this whole competition, if there was a girl who would want to help me no matter what, that would be Adore.”  
“What do you think about that, Adore?”  
“That she is right, I want her back.”  
“And how are you going to achieve that?.”  
“Well… We decided to talk about growing up.”  
“Alright…”  
“We’re going to talk about how we used to embarrass our parents and stupid stories about our teenage days.”  
“We have a lot of those, believe me.” –Tatianna said.-  
“Can I hear a little bit?”  
“Sure!”  


Tatianna grabbed a sheet of paper.  


“In first grade we had a new teacher who tried to make use of her psychology courses. The first day of class, she started by saying, ‘Everyone who thinks they're stupid, stand up!’ and after a few seconds I stand up.”  
“You thought you were stupid?” –Adore asked her.-  
“Of course not, girl, I just hated to see her standing there all by herself.”  
“Oh my… Hahaha, that was good.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  
“Continue working, I cannot wait to see your stand up number.”  
“You won’t be disappointed.”  
“I’ll see you there.”  
“Bye, Ru!”  


\----  


Tatianna took a pair of dresses, those were the same, sleeveless and short.  


“What color did you say was this?”  
“Burgundy.”  
“It’s really pretty.”  
“Do you like the dress?”  
“I love it!”  
“I made those dresses.”  
“You made them? I’m gonna hire you as my seamtress!”  
“Bianca would kick my ass if you hire me.” –Tatianna laughed.-  
“Nah, she’d love to have a rest from me.”  
“I don’t think so.” –Tatianna turned off her microphone and gestured Adore to do the same.- “Girl, I have to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“You and Roy… Are you together?”  
“Together?” –Adore could feel how her face turned read, she hide her face from the camera man.- “We’re not.”  
“I gotta say that the song you sang in the Talent Show made me think it was mend for Roy.”  
“I…”  
“I understand if you don’t wanna tell me, it’s okay.”  
“… It was.”  
“It was?”  
“I’ll explain you later, okay?”  
“Okay.”  


Both of them turned on their microphones and started styling their wigs.  


\----  


“How do you feel about our sisters coming tomorrow?” –Ginger asked.-  
“Nervous!” –Adore said laying her head on the table.-  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, I’m friends with most of them but what Ru said makes me nervous.”  
“That they weren’t casted?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know who should be more nervous?” –Alaska asked while sitting beside Ginger.-  
“Who?” –Adore lifted her face and turned to Alaska.-  
“Phi Phi, she had fight with almost every queen from her season.”  
“You’re right!” –Ginger said in a loud voice, Phi Phi stared at them from her work station.- “Well… Let’s finish this ‘cause tomorrow we won’t have a lot of time.” –She joined Katya.-  
“See ya, Laska.”  
“See yaa, Abore Cilantro.”  


\----  


All of the girls were in the van waiting for the driver, their laughs could be heard all over L.A., Danny was sure.  


He sat between Martin and Joey, Joey was talking with Michael.  
“How you doing, miss Adore?”  
“Pretty great, how you doing, miss Coco?”  
“Meh.” –Martin put his head back.-  
“That’s not a good answer.”  
“I’m worried, working with Jaremi is a little bit difficult.”  
“I know, come on, girl. Keep your head up and give a 100% tomorrow.”  
“I’ll do it, baby.”  


\----  


“Knock, knock!”  


Danny opened the door to find Joey, Brian and Joshua outside of his room, all of them in swim trunks.  


“What is going on here on this day?”  
“We’re going to swim, bitch!” –Brian said with his Russian accent.-  
“Come on, bring your bikini and join us.” –Joshua said.- “Don’t worry, Dan, we are friends with the crew, they said that is okay.”  
“Let me grab a pair of shorts.”  


Dan joined them and went to the pool. There were only a few old people, not one of them should know them, perfect. Brian and Joshua got into the pool and left Joey and Danny alone.  


“Sit with me, bitch.” –Joey sat in a deckchair and Danny joined him.- “Are we gonna have that conversation or are we gonna ignore it and enjoy the L.A. night sky?”  
“I’d prefer to enjoy this beautiful night sky.”  
“Come on, Dan! Tell me!”  
“Alright, alright.” –Danny turned his deckchair to face Joey.- “That song is called ‘I can’t love you’ for a reason.” –Danny took his notebook from underneath him.-  
“And what’s the reason?”  
“We are really, really different.”  
“Oh come on, you know that’s bullshit!”  
“It’s the truth! He is smart, he is hilarious, he has an enormous heart and I… I don’t deserve someone like him.”  
“Of course you do! Why on earth you wouldn’t deserve to be with him?”  
“Can I be completely honest?”  
“Be honest.”  
“I’m afraid that he doesn’t feel the same and I ended up ruining our friendship.”  
“Girl…”  
“I’m serious, what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he thinks that I’m too young for him?”  
“What if he feels the same? What if he doesn’t think you’re too young for him?”  
“Don’t play like this with my mind.” –A waiter approached to them.-  
“Would you like to have a drink?”  
“I would like to have a cosmopolitan.” –Joey said after looking at the menu.-  
“And for you?”  
“A Tom Collins, please.”  
“I will bring your drinks in a moment.”  
“Thank you.” –Joey said, after the waiter left she started to talk again.- “I mean it, Dan, there’s a lot of possibilities.”  
“And there’s a lot of ways to fuck the things up.”  
“You should give it a try, you never know what could happen.”  
“When did you become a love guru?”  
“I’m a bruja!”  
“I will burn you in the stick.” –The waiter came back with her drinks.- “Thank you.”  
“My advice for you is to try, maybe Biadore will be real and your fangirls will lose their shit.”  
“You bitches!”-Joshua screamed at them.-  
“What?”  
“Where did you get those cocktails?” –Joshua went to them with Brian by his side.-  
“A handsome waiter came a few minutes ago. The bar is next to the pool.”  
“Come on, Brian, buy me a drink.”  
“I want some nachos.”  


After they left Joey turned to him again.  
“Give it a try.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  


\----  


“Now sissy that walk!”  


The queens went into the room dancing, Tatianna and Adore were in a good mood, they felt good about their number.  


“I’ll be a blond tonight, what about you, Dory?”  
“I’ll be a brunette.”  
“Nice!”  


They took their wigs to the table where all the other queens were styling their wigs.  


“How’s your number going?” –Detox asked them.-  
“I think I can bring back this bitch.” –Tatianna pinched her in the arm.- “What about yours?”  
“The same, I want my baby Roxxxy back. Watch your back, Miss Tatianna!”  
“Do you really want a queen back?” –Phi Phi asked them.-  
“Girl, all of them deserve a second chance.” –Adore said.-  
“Think about this, Adore, we have been in every challenge, in every runway, in every episode and these girls haven’t, they’ve been resting. This is not about you, Tati, Ginger.”  
“Sure…”  
“Phi Phi, they were eliminated.” –Adore looked at her.- “That wasn’t their choice.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” –Phi Phi took her wig to another work station.-  
“She doesn’t want any of us back.” –Tatianna said.-  
“But that’s not the way of showing your discontent.” –Ginger said and looked at the girls.- “I wasn’t happy when I saw the eliminated girls coming into the work room in my season but I accepted and tried my best in the challenge. Phi Phi should do the same and chance that attitude, geez!”  


\----  


Adore and Tatianna sat together in front of the mirror, doing her make-up with Tatianna was a lot more fun than doing it with Phi Phi, they couldn’t stop laughing.  


“I remember once that I was doing a show with Juju, Raven and Tyra there was a fan in the front row that asked me to say ‘Tyra is a complete bitch’.”  
“And did you say it?”  
“I did!”  
“Oh my God!” –Adore was laughing a lot.- “Was she angry?”  
“Girl, she didn’t talk to me during a week!”  
“Poor little queen, she is always mad with one of us.”  
“I know, most of the times with me. I’m used to her tantrums so whatever.”  


They finished getting ready and went to the main stage.  


\----  


Adore felt her heart stop. She saw all of her Drag Race sister sitting there, Kelly, Laganja, Gia, Vivacious, Trinity, Bianca… BIANCA! ‘HOLY SHIT, TATI AND I WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT HER YESTERDAY AND NOW SHE’S SITTING A FEW METTERS FROM ME, HOLY SHIT’ Adore took a deep breath and waved her hand to her, she smiled to her and sent her a kiss. With a smile on her face she sat beside Tatianna.  


\----  


It was their turn, they were backstage waiting for the crew’s signal.  


“Your man is there!” –Tatianna whispered.-  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Don’t be nervous, he is going to love it, I’m sure.”  
“You’re just making me more nervous.”  
“It’s your turn, girls.” –The crew member made the signal.-  
“Okay, honey, breath.”  
“Let’s do this.”  


\----  


“We’re here to tell you our amazing life stories.” –Adore said.-  
“You may not know this but my parents are not American.”  
“No!” –Adore looked at her shocked.-  
“Yes!”  
“Hey!”  
“E.”  
“I”  
“U”  
“Sometimes!”  
“Whatever!”  
“Well, come on, tell us your story!” –Adore encouraged her with a smile.-  
“My parents are 1,000% Italian; they came to the US so they could provide me a better life and a brilliant career so I became a drag queen.” –They heard Ru’s laugh.- “While they were hiding in that boat’s basement they said ‘Our son will be the most beautiful and talented drag queen in the family’ so I’m here to make them proud... Yay!”  
“You were eliminated two weeks ago.”  
“Shut up, cunt.” –Tatianna said with a deep voice and continued.- “Anyway, they were amazing parents, thanks to them I learned how to be a ninja!”  
“A what?”  
“A ninja!” –Tatianna lift her leg and kicked the air.- “Hiya!”  
“Sure...” –Adore gave her a sarcastic look.-  
“I’ll explain you; I used to smoke pot and I was like a ninja, they never caught me smoking but once they noticed that I was high.”  
“How did they notice?”  
“Well I tried to act sober but they know that sober people don’t give their parents goodnight handshakes.” –The audience started to laugh, Adore felt good.- “Did your mom ever caught you smoking pot?”  
“Honey, duh!” –Adore looked at Bianca, she was laughing and that made her feel confident. She walked to the other side of the stage.- “Once she entered to my room and saw me smoking, she didn’t say a word, she just closed the door and I thought ‘Oh well, she doesn’t mind’ but then…” –Adore took a flip flop from under her dress.- “Pao pao!” –She threw the flip flop to Tatianna.- “Chancleta all over my face!”  


All of the queens were laughing.  


“Good lord, that hurt!”  
“I told her the same.”  


The judges and the audience were laughing their asses off, Tatianna and Adore left the stage feeling great.  


\----  


Ru gave the queens a few minutes to talk and all the season 6 queens were gathered around Adore.  


“Girl, that was really funny, I never expect you hiding a chancleta under your dress!” –Trinity said.-  
“It was really, really funny.” -Vivacious gave her a proud look.-  
“Absolutely.” –Gia said and laughed.-  
“Bitch.” –Bianca took her shoulders.- “I’m so fucking proud of you!”  
“Really?”  
“Really! You did a great job, I’m proud of you.” –Bianca hugged her, it felt so right, she hugged her back.-  
“Group hug!” –Laganja said and suddenly they were in a messy big hug.-  


The queens started to leave and Bianca and Adore were left alone.  


“Did you really like it or you just said it because you were being kind?”  
“I really like it, bitch, it was good for an amateur comedian.”  
“Bitch!” –She pinched her stomach.-  
“Leave my baby out of this!”  
“Who’s the proud dad?”  
“The devil!”  
“You fucked yourself?”  
“What… Oh my God!” –Bianca started to laugh loudly.- “You got me, bitch, you got me!”  


Adore spent a few more minutes with Bianca until the producer told them it was time to continue the filming.  


“I’ll see you soon, Dan.” –Bianca hugged her again, her arms were around her waist and Adore’s arms were around her neck, it was a warm and sweet embrace.- “Hope you win.”  
“Thank you, Roy.” –Adore kissed her on the cheek.- “I love you.”  
“…I love you too, Dan.”  


Bianca kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbyes to the other queens. After Bianca left Adore looked over Tatianna who had her two thumbs in the air and a smile on her face.  


“This bitch…” –Adore joined her with a big smile in her red face.-  


\----  


“Up next, Tatianna and Adore.”  
“First of all I need to tell you that you made my face hurt from laughing and smiling.” –Carson said.- “And that’s hard to do because I haven’t felt anything on my face in years. I didn’t see that chancleta coming!”  
“Neither did I!” –Adore said and the judges laughed at that.-  
“It was really, really funny.” –Todrick had a smile on his face.- “I have to ask you something, Tati.”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you really give your parent a goodnight handshake?”  
“I did!”  
“Oh my gosh… Poor thing!”  
“I’m not a good actress!” –Tatianna said with a smile.-  
“Adore.”  
“Michelle…” –Michelle critiques always made her nervous.-  
“You made me laugh so much that I almost had to leave to go to the bathroom, the faces that you were making, your punch lines and that freaking flip flop made me laugh so much and both of you look really beautiful in these burgundy dresses, I love how you look.”  
“Thank you, Michelle!”  
“Thank you, ladies, I think we’ve heard enough.” –This was the moment that Adore was waiting, was their performance enough for Tati to come back?.- “Based on the judges’ critiques I’ve made some decisions. Alyssa Edwards and Alaska, Tatianna and Adore Delano, you are the top all stars of the week.”  
“Yay! Gimme a hug!” –Tatianna and Adore jumped into each other, they made it!-  
“Katya, you are safe.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That means Detox and Phi Phi O’Hara you are the bottom two of the week. Ginger Minj, Roxxxy Andrews, Coco Montrese, I’m afraid we have to say bye again.”  


Adore looked at them and it broke her heart, the look in their eyes was heartbreaking, she wanted to hug every one of them.  


“Alyssa Edwards, Tatianna, as the returning queens you’ll lip sync for $10,000, the power to eliminate one of the bottom queens and the right to return to the competition. So, while you queens deliberate in the work room the judges and I will so some scrapbooking. You can leave the stage.”  


\----  


“Before we go back to the work room I want to say something to you, girls, we all did a great job and I’m happy we saw again before all of this ended.” –Adore said, all of the queens were looking at her.- “It was great, let’s have a big hug, come here you whores!”  


All of the queens hugged, it was a nice moment.  
“After the filming ends let’s have a beer together, what ya think?”  
“It would be nice.” –Coco said.-  
“Well, I’ll do a whatsapp group and we can talk in there, would you like that?” –Ginger asked them.-  
“It would be nice.” –Alaska said.-  
“Come to the work room, queens.” –The crew member said.-  


\----  


The queens were having a nice talk while enjoying their cocktails, it was a good moment.  


“So girl, why don’t you go inside yourself?” –Alyssa asked Detox.-  
“I really respect both of you and I will respect the decision that you make today so all I’m gonna say is that I really wanna stay! I’ve said it.”  
“Oficially?”  
“Oficially!”  
“Yeah, do whatever you feel is right.” –Phi Phi said.-  
“I would beg, girl.” –Alyssa joked.- “I would beg for a $100,000, girl!”  
“Well, the girl that I am is not gonna beg.” –Phi Phi said.-  


‘There she goes’ Adore thought.  


“Well, I think we should do the one on one talk, don’t you think, Tati?”  
“Absolutely, Detox, let’s go to the couch over there.”  
“Phi Phi, come with me.”  


After the other girls were gone Adore and the other girls started to talk.  


“Congrats on your win, ladies!” –Roxxxy said.-  
“Thank you babe!”  
“Girl, where did you have that fucking flip flop? How did you have that idea? It was hilarious.” –Ginger asked her.-  
“When my me or my siblings were doing stupid things or being idiots my mom would take her flip flop and throw it to us and she never failed! It didn’t matter if she was on the kitchen and I was on the living room her chancleta would hit me, I still don’t know how she managed to do that!”  
“Remind me to never make your mom, angry. I don’t want a chancleta tattoo in my back.” –Katya said and started laughing and moving her arms all over the place, all of the queens started to laugh, they couldn’t help it, Katya’s laugh was contagious.-  


After a few minutes Adore joined Tatianna to help her change her outfit.  


“So, did you take a decision?”  
“I’m still thinking… I’m not sure of anything.”  
“I know that feeling.” –Helped her unzipping her dress.-  
“Now I’m more nervous because if I don’t win I won’t come back to the competition.”  
“Look at me baby.” –Tatianna turned to her.- “You’re gonna win, okay? Give everything on that lip sync and you’ll win, I’m sure.”  
“Thank you, Adore, you’re amazing!” –They hugged each other, Adore wanted her back, she really did. After Tatianna got into her lip sync outfit she left her alone with Alyssa to pick the lipstick, this was going to be an interesting lip sync.-  


\----  


All of the girls had their mouths agape while watching that lip sync, death drops, helicopter splits, sexy movements, this was amazing.  


“YAAAAS!”  
“That’s what I call a lip sync!”  
“Oh my gosh!”  


All of the judges and queens were clapping, they were amazed by Alyssa and Tatianna.  


“Ladies, I’ve made my decision.”  


All the eyes were on Ru.  


“Alyssa Edwards, you are a winner, baby.”  


Mixed feelings, that was what Adore was feeling in this moment, she was happy for Alyssa but her heart broke at seeing Tatianna putting her head down.  


“Tatianna, you are an amazing all star and I thank you for giving us one of the most amazing and head to head lip sync battles in the herstory of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Thank you, Tatianna.”  
“Thank you for giving me the chance to…” –Tatianna’s voice broke, Adore felt tears in her eyes.- “For giving me the chance to show the fans who I am and thank you because I made great friends here.” –Adore saw the camera man focusing on her.-  
“Thank you, Tatianna, now sashay away.”  


Tatianna hugged Alyssa and headed to the end of the stage, Adore looked over Ru and she nodded, Adore ran to Tatianna and gave her a hug.  


“I love you, bitch, you’re amazing.”  
“I love you too, girl, you’re an amazing friend.”  


Adore went back to her place next to Alaska.  


“Thank you!”  


Tatianna had left the stage.  


\----  


“Alyssa Edwards, with great power comes great responsibility, which queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“I think both of you are great entertainers and competitors however tonight I chose… Phi Phi O’Hara to go home.”  
“As it is written so it shall be done. Phi Phi O’Hara, you are an all star. Now, sashay away.”  


Phi Phi hugged Detox and headed to the end of the stage, Alyssa approached to her.  
“No Alyssa, it’s okay like this.”  
“I just wanna hug you.”  
“Please, don’t.” –Tears could be heard in her voice.- “It’s okay like this.”  
“If you say so…”  


Phi Phi hugged the other girls.  
“It’s okay, we always make mistakes and you can only grow from them. It’s never the end, you can always start again. I love you all!” –She sent kisses to all of them.- “Phi Phi O’hara jumped in a car…”  


\----  


“Aww, Phi Phi’s message y’all.”  


_I wanted to avoid hugs because of tears LOVE YOU!  
Phi Phi O’Hara_  


“Sure…” –Alyssa had a sarcastic look in her eyes.-  
“She was really frustrated, I could hear the tears in her voice.” –Adore said while Katya unzipped her dress.-  
“Yeah but that was not the right way of showing it.” –She finished unzipping the dress.-  
“Yeah, I agree, poor Phi Phi. Thank you, Kat.”  


Alyssa cleaned the mirror and the queens started de-dragging, the work room felt really quiet and alone after having the eliminated queens there just a few hours ago, it felt lonely. Adore looked at her make-up and found a note from Tatianna.  


_I told ya ;)_  


“This bitch…”  


Dan had a smile on his face, was Joey right about Roy?  
He wasn’t sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH Y'ALL WANTED A TWIST, EH? COME ON CHAPTER SIX, LET'S GET SICKENIIIIIIIING!
> 
> Guuuuuuuuys, this work has more than 800 hits and it makes me so happy, thank you! ;u;  
> I wanna thank my good friend Ivy, thanks for giving me the idea for this chapter, I love ya! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Danny was jumping next to Justin.  


“I’m so happy you’re back!”  
“I’m happy as well! Do we jump together?”  
“Let’s jump together!”  


Justin and Danny went into the work room jumping.  


“Hello, hello, hello!”  
“Hi, Ru!”  
“Ladies! Now, we as gay people, we get to choose our families because sometimes the families we grew up with don’t understand us. So when I recently reached out with an invitation to your moms and sisters I’m sorry to say that not one of them accepted my invitation.”  
“Did my…?” –Adore felt her heart stopped, her mom refused an invitation to come to the show? That was not possible.-  
“They all did!”  
“What?” –Alaska started clapping and all the other queens’ faces turned shocked and happy, Adore felt tears in her eyes.-  
“So let’s give a big Drag Race family welcome to Adore’s mom, Bonnie!”  


Adore turned her head and found her mother entering the room, she ran to her.  


“Mom!”  
“Baby!” –They hugged each other and went back to the line.-  
“Alyssa’s sister, Tabatha.” –Alyssa ran to her sister and held her in her arms.- “Alaska’s mom, Pam!”  
“AHHHHH! Oh my God, hi!”  
“There’s RuPaul!” –Ru said hi to her.-  
“Detox’s sister, Heather!” –Detox walked to her sister in tears, she was really happy to see her.-  
“Don’t cry, baby!” –Heather said and hugged her.-  
“And we have Katya’s mother, Pat!”  
“AHHHH!” –Katya ran to her mom and hugged her, she was really, really excited to see her mom in the work room.- “Mom! I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Brian!”  


All of the queens were with their family in front of Ru.  


“Welcome you beautiful, beautiful women. You are the reason that we are here and I thank every one of you, thank you.”  


Adore hugged her mom again, she had been missing her a lot and having her by her side in this was totally overwhelming.  


“Now queens, you need to transform your loved ones into a member of your royal drag family.”  


Adore began to jump by her mom’s side, this challenge made her feel excited.  


“All while using Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics.”  
“Heard that, mom?”  
“Heard it, Dan.” –Her mom’s voice sound excited.-  
“Hashtag Drag Family Values! Gentlemen, start your engines and may the best woman, win!”  


\----  


“Mooom!”  
“Dannyyyy!”  
“I’m so happy you’re here, come and sit with me.”  
“I haven’t seen you in ages, Daniel.”  
“I know.”  
“I wanna know; how has been this competition for you, my boy?”  
“It’s being like a roller coaster, if I’m honest.”  
“Did something bad happen?” –Bonnie took her hands.- “You know you can tell me.”  
“I know… Well I kinda… I kinda had a breakdown the first week.”  
“Oh Danny…”  
“I had a lot of things in my head… Since ‘you know who’ broke up with me and dad passed away…” –Adore’s voice broke a little bit.- “I’ve had a lot of shit that I didn’t want to deal with, after some critiques I couldn’t handle I just broke down, I was in the bottom in the first challenge. It was too much for me to handle, I even thought of tapping out but I changed my mind.”  
“Oh, honey.” –Bonnie hugged her, Adore loved her mom’s hugs, they could mend her soul immediately.- “How did you change your mind?”  
“I had a talk with Roy.”  
“With Roy?, The Roy that I know?”  
“That Roy, he came to talk with me and made me realize that I deserve my spot in here.”  
“And you do!” –Bonnie kissed her forehead.-  
“I also realize something…”  
“What?”  
“Pass me that notebook.” –Bonnie handed her the little notebook that was on the floor, Adore wrote on it.-  


_I think I’m in love with Roy.  
_

__

Bonnie looked at her excited, her eyes were bright; she took the notebook from Adore’s hands.  


__

_I knew it!! I knew it!!  
_

____

“Oh shit!” –Adore put her head between her hands and laughed nervously.-  
“I always knew.” –Bonnie said with a big smile on her face.-  
“How did you notice?”  
“Baby, I’m your mother, I know you better than you know yourself.”  
“No, no, you’re a bruja!”  
“The baddest bruja all over the place!”  


____

Bonnie and Adore started laughing, admitting that to her mom was a lot easier from what she thought it would be.  
“Let’s not talk about my love life, mom. We have a challenge to win!”  
“Alright, we still have to talk about this, you know that, right?”  
“I do, mom, I do.”  


____

\----  


____

“Adore and Bonnie!”  
“Hi, Ru!”  
“It’s amazing to have you here, Bonnie.”  
“Thank you, Ru, being here with my baby is incredible.” –Bonnie said and put a hand around Adore’s waist.-  
“Did you watch your child in season 6?”  
“Oh yes I did.”  
“What were your favorite moments?”  
“Every moment my baby was on camera was my favorite but if I have to pick one I say when he won the glitter ball, sewing wasn’t his forte and seeing him winning that challenge was so amazing and satisfying, I loved it.”  
“Was there any moment that shocked you?”  
“Well… It wasn’t like a shock but when he talked about his dad… That was a really deep moment.”  
“Did he watch you in the show, Adore?”  
“I think he watched two or three episodes… He wasn’t happy. My dad was a very close-minded man and me being a drag queen…”  
“He didn’t accept it.” –Bonnie said and cleaned the tears that were in Adore’s eyes.- “We were raised in a different time and in a different way, I decided to step up for my son and helping him no matter what and Frank took the decision of being away from Danny’s life.”  
“And did you ever have the chance to talk about it before he passed away?” –Ru asked to Adore with a soft voice.-  
“We didn’t have the chance to do the things right, I regret that.”  
“He loved you.” -Bonnie said.- “He never talked about what he was feeling or thinking but if there’s one thing I’m 100% sure is that he loved you.”  
“So do I, so do I.” –Ru hugged them.-“Now tell me, how is having your mom in here, Adore?”  
“It’s amazing.” –Adore said and clean her tears.- “I’m gonna make her look something different from a chola and she is going to love it.”  
“Yeah? What do you have planned for the make over?”  
“Well, I was thinking of making us look like Courtney Love and Frances Cobain, you know? These two women are the live representation of grunge nowadays and it would be so fucking cool to see my mom as Courtney so we’re gonna do it.”  
“I like your idea, I cannot wait to see it on the main stage. I’ll see you there.”  
“See you, Ru.”  


____

Ru went over Alaska’s table, Bonnie faced Adore.  


____

“How are you feeling, baby?”  
“It’s refreshing to talk about these topics, I don’t talk a lot about dad and after talking to Ru and you about him makes me feel like I don’t have that weight above my shoulders anymore, you know?”  
“I’m happy to hear that, baby.” –Bonnie stared at the photos over the table.- “Do you know what else I cannot believe?”  
“What?”  
“That we had an actual talk with RuPaul!”  
“Mom, I always have those talks with Ru.”  
“You do but I don’t, let me enjoy my moment!”  
“And I thought Laganja was the dramatic one.”  
“Hey, hey, hey. Watch your mouth, young lady.”  
“I’m a free bitch.”  
“Dan!”  


____

Bonnie pinched her in the arm, they were a lot of fun while doing all of this.  


____

“Gather around, family! I need to tell you one more thing.” –Adore could listen Alyssa’s voice whispering to her sister ‘This is going to be interesting.- “Tomorrow in addition to your drag transformations each family needs to vogue the house down.”  
“Oh man…” –Bonnie took Adore’s arm.-  
“You need to do a special performance on the main stage so good luck and don’t fuck it up!” –Ru tuned one more time.- “Oh, pardon my french.” –They laughed at Ru’s joke.- “See ya!”  


____

\----  


____

All of the girls were working on what their loved ones were going to wear, Adore had improved in her sewing thanks to Bianca so fixing a dress with that sewing machine was easy, her mom was sitting beside her.  


____

“Hey, boo.”  
“Yes, mom?”  
“I’m gonna leave you with this, I wanna talk with some of the other women in here. Are you okay with that?”  
“Of course, mom, have fun.”  


____

Bonnie gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, what did Bonnie had in mind?  


____

“Hey, girl.”  
“Hi, Alyssa.”  
“How are you doing?, I heard you talking with Ru.”  
“Better now, how about you?, how are you feeling?”  
“Well, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of my mother’s passing…”  
“Oh, babe…” –Adore hugged her.- “I know how you’re feeling.”  
“Because of your dad?”  
“Yes, it sucks.”  
“I can’t get over it, it’s so difficult.” –Alyssa’s eyes filled with tears, Adore hugged her again.-  
“You can’t just get over it, you can’t. I’m not gonna lie to you, it doesn’t get better, it only gets easier to live with… You’re not alone, baby, she is here with you.” –She took Alyssa’s hand and put it on her heart.-  
“I want to do something that would make her proud...”  
“I know you can do it.”  
“I’ll head my work station, thank you, girl.”  
“No problem, baby!”  


____

\----  


____

“Where were you, mom?”  
“Just talking with Tabatha.”  
“You were? What did you tell her?”  
“We had a talk about her mom, Tabatha misses her a lot and she’s struggling, I told her that she needs to keep her head up and put a smile on her face ‘cause we as mothers we love to see our babies happy and I knew that her mom would love to see her working with Alyssa and being happy while doing it.”  
“Oh mom, you are such a saint.”  
“I’m just a mom, Danny.”  
“You are lovely.” –Adore handed her the dress that she’d been sewing.- “Well, here you have, please try it on.”  
“Okay.”  


____

After a few minutes Bonnie was back.  


____

“What do you think, mom?”  
“Does this make my boobs look bigger?”  
“It does.”  
“Then it’s perfect!”  
“I know!”  


____

They had their matching vogue looks, now they needed their Courtney Love and Frances Cobain looks.  


____

“I printed this photo of Courtney’s instagram, she was wearing this short black dress with a black coat but instead of black it will be a plaid coat with this high heels and black pantyhose. This look is for you and for me… This, I took this from Luanna and Frances, I’ll wear skinny ripped jeans with a fishnet pantyhose under it and a black top with a plaid shirt, what ya think?”  
“I like it.”  
“Great! I’m so freaking excited!”  
“I’m excited as well, baby!”  
“Well, let’s get into it.”  


____

\----  


____

Bonnie’s room in the hotel was next to Danny’s so they could talk. It was 1 AM and they haven’t stopped gossiping.  


____

“I swear it! The neighbor kicked her husband last week.”  
“And how was it?” –He asked.-  
“She threw his things to the street and yelled at him from the window for like an hour, I almost cooked some popcorn, it was that entertaining.”  
“I wish I could saw that, it would be awesome!”  
“It was, Yessenia is so stupid that I bet you this: her husband will be back in two weeks, I bet it!”  
“I say a week, deal?”  
“Deal.”  


____

Danny took a sip of the juice her mom had bought.  


____

“Now, Danny.”  
“Yes, mom?”  
“You have a lot to tell me, don’t think I forgot it.”  
“Oh, that talk.”  
“Tell me, baby, how did you realize that you’re in love with Roy?” –Bonnie’s face was full of curiosity and happiness.-  
“Well… Do you remember Joey?”  
“Joey?”  
“Tatianna, season 2.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Well, he kinda… He kinda figured out and encouraged me to talk about it and face it. I didn’t want to accept it.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m afraid I will lose him as a friend if I tell him and I don’t want to lose him, I want him by my side even as a friend.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“I’m not lying to you!”  
“I didn’t say you were lying to me, you’re lying to yourself.”  
“… What?”  
“Baby.” –Bonnie took her son’s hands.- “You don’t want Roy as a friend, you want him as something else, you want him as your partner, your lover, your one and only.”  
“…”  
“It’s okay to be afraid, it’s okay. You have to know that these opportunities happen once in life and it’s your decision to take them or not, do you understand?”  
“But… What if he doesn’t feel the same?”  
“Answer this; what’s better, to die trying or dying without trying?”  
“… To die trying.”  
“Exactly! You should tell him about how you’re feeling, if he doesn’t feel the same you can try to have a friendship, it won’t be easy but in this way you won’t lose him forever.”  
“I get it…”  
“I love you, Dan, I love you.” –She kissed his forehead and hugged him. How did she do it? How could his mother be this wise? She was absolutely amazing and intelligent.-  
“I love you, mom.”  


____

Danny slept with her mom for the first time in years, he felt safe and loved in her arms, she made him feel loved.  


____

\----  


____

It was a new day in the workroom and all of the queens were having the time of their lives, they were talking about their vogue presentations and it seemed like it was going to be memorable.  


____

The queens started doing their loved ones’ make-up.  


____

“Adore.”  
“Yes, Alaska?”  
“Are you excited about this challenge?”  
“Oh hell yeah! I’ve improved a lot since the make-over challenge in my season.”  
“Adore is being doing my daughters’ make-up and sometimes mine, I trust my baby.” –Bonnie said.-  
“Thank you, mom!”  


____

The queens keep talking about everything; it was a really nice moment.  


____

“How was Adore when she was little?” –Alyssa asked.-  
“Gay.”  


____

All of them laughed at Bonnie’s joke.  


____

“Besides that he was really cute, loving and… Gay.”  
“We always knew that I was gay, I mean, I liked to run all over the house wearing your blouses.”  
“You used to love doing that.”  
“I still love it, have you seen me perform, mom?”  


____

After a little chat about how the queens were as children they finished their makeup.  


____

“I feel like Katya, I looked in the mirror and it was like: Oh!”  
“So do I! I look a lot like Adore and it was….”  
“Scary?” –Pam asked, Pat and Bonnie looked at her and started laughing.-  
“Where are my shade goggles?.” –Alyssa and Tabatha laughed.-  
“Your moms are probably shadier than us.” –Detox said.-  
“Don’t doubt it, girl.” –Adore said.- “That’s why my mom gets along with Bianca.”  


____

Bonnie pinched her in her back. They finished getting ready and headed to the main stage.  


____

\----  


____

“How did you feel on the stage, mom?”  
“Nervous!”  
“Really?”  
“They’re terrifying!”  
“I know, right?” –They walked to Adore’s work station and she handed her mom her new look.- “Ok mom, put on these and when you’ve finished I’ll help you with the wig.”  
“Got it, ma’am.”  


____

\----  


____

“Next stop, Adore and Dolly Delano.”  
“I like how both of you look.” –Todrick said.- “You look like these Tumblr girls, I love the matching coats that you’re wearing but I would like to see matching wigs as well, that’s the only matter for me. Also I liked your vogue performance, well done.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I like it.” –Michelle said.-  
“I’m sure I’m going to hear a but.” –Adore said.-  
“But!” –Ru laughed at Michelle.- “I wanted to see something different, we’re used to see you wearing this grunge and tumblr looks and I think it would be great to see you in something more glamorous or elegant because we don’t see a lot of that in Adore.”  
“I understand.”  
“I agree with Michelle.” –Carson said.- “I’d like to see more of that eleganza that you showed us in the ‘Herstory’ challenge, that dress was everything and I’d love to see more of that. I’m not gonna lie, I like how you both look, you look like sisters!”  
“Oh, thank you, Carson!”  
“You’re welcome, Dolly!”  
“Thank you, Delano family. Next stop Detox and D-Rama…”  


____

\----  


____

“Based on the judges’ critiques I’ve made some decisions. Detox, Katya, condragulations, you are the top two all stars of the week. You and your loved ones have won each a $2,000 gift certificate from Marc Jacobs.”  
“Give me five, sis!” –Adore could her Detox and Heather.-  
“That means, if this week you’re not in the top; you are up for elimination.”  


____

The queens were shocked, all of them in the bottom?  


____

“You may leave the stage.”  


____

\----  


____

“Everything is going to be fine, Danny. I’ll be waiting here.”  
“Thank you, mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.” –Bonnie kissed her in the cheek and joined the other women.-  


____

\----  


____

All of them were sitting in the sofa; there was a lot of tension in the work room.  


____

“Man, this is so difficult.” –Detox said.- “We all did it great…“  
“I didn’t do great this week.” –Alaska said.- “I’ve got terrible critiques and I fucked it up and I feel terrible about it. It sucks!”  
“You’re beating yourself up.” –Detox told her.-  
“Yeah, you need to stop this, calm down.” –Katya said, Alaska started to de-drag.- “Girl, don’t de-drag because of this.”  
“It’s not for that, drag fucking hurts.”  


____

There was an uncomfortable silence between the girls.  


____

“I wanna talk to people.” –Detox said.-  
“Yeah, sure, Alaska?” –Katya and Alaska went to the other side of the room. Detox and Alyssa went to the other sofa.-  
“Adore, come over here.” –Alyssa said.-  
“Ok.”  


____

Adore sit in front of Detox.  


____

“We all are sisters, you know that?”  
“I do.”  
“I don’t want any of you leaving this competition but I have to make a decision.” –Detox said and took their hands.- “I want you to know that no matter what decision I’ll take today I love you, you are my sisters.”  
“We love you as well, baby.” –Alyssa said.-  


____

They hugged each other and kept talking, Adore looked over at Katya and Alaska.  


____

“What happened this week?” –Katya asked Alaska.-  
“I don’t know.” –She said.- “I guess all I can say is that I really wanna stay and I think I deserve to stay. I need to go to the end of this competition, I need to.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Party.”  


____

Alyssa almost spit her drink while watching the scene and Detox had her mouth agape.  


____

“Ok.”  


____

Detox followed Alaska and Katya joined the other girls.  


____

“What happened in there? What did I miss?” –Adore asked Katya.-  
“The day she sent Tatianna home while you were de-dragging she told me that I looked like you.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“Of course not! But I got a little bit upset and when she told me that she really wants to stay I just felt that it was the right moment to say it, you get it?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Party.”  


____

They laughed again and started talking about why they wanted to stay. While they were talking they heard Alaska scream.  


____

“I fucked up, man, I fucked up and it really fucking sucks!”  
“Oh man…”  
“It really fucking sucks, it really fucking sucks a lot! And I really need to be in the final four and now I’m probably not going to be and it really fucking sucks!”  
“Alaska…” –Detox touched her shoulder.-  
“I’ll give you $10,000 if you let me stay, before taxes I’ll transfer it to you by paypal because I need to stay in this competition.”  


____

All of them were shocked, Alaska was acting like a brat and it wasn’t cute. Adore sat beside her.  


____

“Lasky…”  
“I’m sorry that I’m acting like this but… I want to stay!”  
“I understand you.” –She took her by the shoulders.- “Just calm down, breath, everything is going to be ok, do you understand?”  
“But…”  
“Breath, calm down.”  


____

It took her a moment but she finally made Alaska be a little bit calmer, Adore helped her with her wig and joined the other queens in the sofa. They saw the crew rolling a TV in front of them.  


____

“A video message?” –Katya asked.-  
“There haven’t been a lot of those.” –Detox said.-  
“I know, whose video message will be?” –Alyssa asked excitedly.-  
“No idea, girl.”  


____

Adore sat and hugged Alaska, the crew turned on the TV.  


____

_“Hey bitch”  
“Oh my God! Roy!”  
_

__

____

__

Adore felt a spark in her heart, it’s been weeks since she had seen him and now he was on the untucked screen.  


__

____

__

_“I hope these people show you this video soon, I wanted you to watch it right after our little talk outside the studio.”  
_

____

____

____

Some voices were heard in Roy’s backround.  


____

____

____

_“Shut up, bitches. This is my moment!.”  
_

_____ _

____

_____ _

Ben, Greg and Shane came into the frame and put Roy behind them.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

_“Hi, girl! I hope you’re bringing it in this competition.” -Ben said.-  
“I hope you win ‘cause you still own me those $6 from your pack of cigarretes the other day, you know?” -Shane said.-  
“And you promised to take me to a pizza place!” -Greg screamed.-  
_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

All the queens were laughing at Adore’s group of friends, the affection they felt for her was genuine and the other queens could see it.  


______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_“Get the hell out of here, this is my video message!”  
_

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

The three of them laughed at that and sent kisses to the camera before going out of the room.  


_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_“Thank God. Where was I? Oh! I remember. Adore, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, you had overcome a lot of shit and now you are going to be the next All Star! Not sorry about it, girls!”  
_

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

Alyssa squeezed Adore’s hand.  


________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

“Girl, that bitch really loves you.”  
“She does?” -Adore said nervously.-  


________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_“Danny, now in a serious note. We have been through a lot of shit together and we had helped each other not once, not twice but a lot of times. When assholes were talking shit about you, I stepped in and when the bitches were talking shit about me, you stepped in. We are ‘Biadore’” –He laughed- “That sounds kind of cute, don’t you think? Biadore.”  
_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Adore had her mouth agape, she was surprised to hear Roy saying that their ship name was cute.  


_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“I used to think that it was kind of weird of the fans to ‘ship’ us but now that you’re gone I’ve… I’ve had plenty of time to think about a lot of things. Believe me, a lot. And I…”  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Girl, does he… Girl, I never thought I would see Bianca del Rio struggling with words.” -Alaska said.-  
“Neither did I, that’s new.” -Katya said.-  
“Shhh, girls. Shut up.” -Detox made them stay quiet.-  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I remember, I don’t know if you do, in the last BOTS tour we had a little chat in that Atlanta’s hotel about being in a relationship with one of our fellow queens and you said you would like to be in a relationship with one of us.”  
_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore put her face in her hands, her face was turning red.  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I asked you who it was and you refused to answer me and I did the same, I didn’t answer you that day but now I want to answer that question for you.”  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Holy shit…” -Adore whisper while watching the screen.-  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Danny, the queen I would like be in a relationship with is you.”  
_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All the queens had their mouths agape. That was a huge revelation.  


_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“And I know that you won’t be able to give me an answer until the filming is finished and I don’t know when that is going to be so I’m going to be in LA for the next weeks. When the filming is done, could you please come to my place? I’ll be waiting. See you soon, girl.”  
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy’s POV.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Weeks before.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door opened and they were back in the room.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Have you finished?” -Shane asked.-  
“I finished.”  
“And? How you’re feeling, man?” -Ben asked while he sit next to him.-  
“So fucking nervous, what if he doesn’t feel the same?”  
“And what if he does?” -Greg asked.-  
“I don’t know… I’m scared.”  
“Look at that, the great Bianca del Rio is scared. I must say, I never thought I would see you in this mood.” -Ben said.-  
“Girl, I just recorded a video where I’m talking openly about my feelings. What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he thinks I’m too old for him?”  
“And what if he feels the same?, what if he does not think you’re too old for him?” -Shane said.-  
“Could you please stop answering my existential questions with more existential questions? I can do that by myself.” -Greg handed him a glass with whiskey.- “Thank you, bitch.”  
“Send the video.” -Greg said.- “Stop thinking about all those possible twists and send it.”  
“Do it!” Ben and Shane said.  
“Ok, I’ll send it. If he hates me after this I’ll cut all of your fucking wigs.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore’s POV  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The silence remained after the crew took the TV out of the workroom, no one knew what to say and Adore was still in shock. Alyssa was the first one to finish the silence.  
“Girl, when I said that that bitch loved you I… I was right!”  
“…” –Adore felt tears in her eyes.-  
“How are you feeling, my dear? Oh my God.” –The queens opened her mouth in realization, Alyssa took a sponge and started fixing her make-up.- “Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry.”  
“I…”  
“Do you want to talk about this?” -Detox asked.-  
“I don’t know… I’ll think about this in my hotel room.” –Adore gave herself a look in the mirror.- “Thank you, Alyssa.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alyssa gave her a smile.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Five more minutes, girls.” -The producer said while he checked his phone.-  
“I think… I need to find a way to talk to him.” -Adore whispered.-  
“How are you going to achieve that?” -Alaska asked.-  
“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out.” -Adore said with a smile on her face.-  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve made my decision; Detox, you’re a winner, baby. You’ve won a cash tip of $10,000 and the power to give one of the bottom queens the chop. Katya, you’re safe. Will the bottom three please step forward?”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alaska, Adore and Alyssa made their way to the main stage. The three of them were really nervous. What decision could Detox have made?  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Detox, with great power comes great responsibility. Which queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“We have these three amazing queens who have been slaying this whole competition; this decision was…” -Detox voice cracked.- “So hard to make… I chose… The queen that I chose is Adore.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her heart stopped, she was eliminated.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m so sorry, Adore, I’m so sorry.” –Detox started to cry.-  
“Don’t be sorry, girl.” –Adore and Detox hugged.- “Honey, your make up is going to be fucked up, don’t cry!”  
“As it is written so it shall be done. Adore Delano, you are a party animal and I adore you.” –Ru smiled to her.- “Now, sashay away.”  
“Thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity, I love all of you.”  
“Thank you.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore walked to the end of the stage.  
“Party!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She left the main stage.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore went to the mirror, she took the lipstick and wrote.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m not sorry, I’m FIERCE! I love you girls ❤ your Azusa chola, Adore Delano.”  
_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She took her trophy and went to the camera man.  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is not the last of me, I guarantee it. I’m not angry at all, I’m full of joy and happiness, I love all of these girls and I know they are going to slay. Good luck!”  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her mom joined her, she had tears on her eyes.  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m angry, you deserved to be in the top four!”  
“Don’t be angry, mom.” –She cleaned the tears on her mom’s face.-  
“I got in high heel for this, my sacrifice wasn’t worth it.”  
“Of course it was! We had fun.”  
“You have a point.”  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She left the work room with her mom by her side a big smile on her face.  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Here you have, your cellphone and your computer.”  
“Thanks, Carl.”  
“Tomorrow we’ll take you to the work room so we can pick your suitcases, we’ll take you in a different van from the other girls.”  
“Got it.”  
“Have a good night, Daniel.”  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny heard the door closing behind him, he sit in his bed and turned on his cellphone, he left it in his bed while he started packing. This was a whole new feeling, he had been eliminated, eliminated… He didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would feel, he was ok with it. He took his cellphone and ignored all the notifications, he will check them later. He played one of his playlists, Amy Winehouse started to sing.  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said, no, no, no  
Yes, I been black  
But when I come back, you'll know, know, know  
I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I won't go, go, go  
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He started packing while Amy kept singing, her music had always made him feel good, she was such a talented singer.  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I'd rather be at home with a Ray  
I ain't got seventy days  
'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway  
_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I didn't get a lot in class  
But I know we don't come in a shot glass  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny started to sing along Amy.  


__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They tried to make me go to rehab  
I said, "no, no, no"  
Yes, I been black  
But when I come back, you'll know, know, know  
I ain't got the time  
And if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab  
I won't go, go, go  
_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Gosh, I love this song!”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The man said, "why do you think you here?”  
I said, I got no idea.  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
So I always keep a bottle near  
He said, I just think you're depressed  
This, me, yeah, baby, and the rest  
_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny finally checked his phone, he started with Instagram. He checked all of the photos he had been tagged in the last weeks, he loved to see those fanarts the fans made for him, it filled his heart with happiness. He kept scrolling down and one drawing in particular snatched his attention, it was a drawing of Bianca and Adore hugging.  


____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘This world needs a little bit more of Biadore! @adoredelano @thebiancadelrio #biadore #fanart #RPDR #lovethistwo #makeithappen’  
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Biadore…” –All came to his mind again, Roy’s video message.- “Fuck...”  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny kept rolling down and found a picture of Roy petting him.  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Goals. #adoredelano #biancadelrio #perfection #theyreadorable’  
_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Goals…” –Danny double tapped the photo while Amy kept singing.-  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
Just to see that smile,  
Makes my life worthwhile  
_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you serious? Why playing this cover in this very moment?” -Danny screamed at his cellphone.-  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I do, I do  
_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had feelings for Roy in the past, he did, when Latrice asked that fan question he got really nervous, was he that obvious?  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, I'll be good to him,  
I'll bring joy to him  
Oh, everyone says  
There'll come a day  
When I'll walk alongside of him  
To know him is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I really do, I do  
_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He decided that if he wanted to keep his friendship with Roy he needed to keep his feelings secret.  


_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why can't he see,  
How blind can he be  
_

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He needed to try to stop his feelings so he dated Kristian and he really loved him, he never lied to him but their relationship never felt right. Now he knew that Roy loved him, Roy loved him…  


__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Someday he'll see  
That he was meant for me  
_

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He talked about his feelings in an untucked video message, Roy knew that everyone was going to watch it and he was ok with that, Roy didn’t mind the fact that all the fans were going to go crazy about that. Roy loved him.  


____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_Oh oh, to know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
Just to see that smile,  
Oh, it makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I really do, and I do.  
_

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

And Danny loved him as well.

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____

_____ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna listen to "To know him is to love him" that is song at the end, here you have.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WohZm1GsAOw <\--- This is Amy's cover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIUf6dOGc1c <\--- This is The Teddy Bears', the original singers (grandma made me write this last comment :p)
> 
> Read ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love ;u;❤  
> Chapter 7, everybody! hope you like it ❤

When Roy finally picked up his cellphone he had over 7 missed calls from Shane, with a sight he pressed the green button.  


“It better be an emergency, I was in my beauty sleep.”  
“Dan is back.”  
“What?!?”  


Roy rolled from his bed with his phone pressed to his ear.  


“What do you mean he’s back? Filming hasn’t finished according to Michelle.”  
“It’s not my job to explain you, man. Come to his place and bring a pizza, we haven’t had breakfast.”  
“Come on, man!”  
“Bring the pizza, bitch!”  
“A pepperoni pizza!” –Roy heard Danny’s voice through his phone.-  
“Holy shit, you were right.”  
“I’m always right, bitch. Take a shower, Dan!” –Roy heard Shane and Danny laugh.- “See ya.”  
“No, no, no, wait!” –Shane finished the call.- “This fucking bitch.”  


Roy threw his phone to his bed and sighed loudly, Dede and Sammy got in his lap and licked his hands.  


“Oh, my babies.” –He petted them.- “Did he watched the video message?, does he hate me now?, what should I do? Answer to me, Dede.”  


She looked at him curiously.  


“Yeah, Roy, you’re asking advices from your dog, very clever.”  


Roy covered his face with his hands and let out a sight.  


“Fuuuck!”  


\----  


Shane put Netflix on Danny’s TV while he was taking a shower, he tried to distract himself from thinking about Roy’s video; did Danny watch it? ‘Roy should be the one worrying about this, not me.’ With a sight he turned off the TV and took his cellphone and texted Roy.  


_“R u bringing da pizza?? I’m hungry”_  
_“I just bought it, arriving in 20.”_  
_“hurry uppppppp!”  
_

____

__

“Who are you texting?” –Danny appeared behind Shane and made him screamed.-  
“You whore! I almost peed myself, God.”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time.” –He sat beside Shane.- “Who were you texting, anyways?”  
“Roy, he is bringing a pizza.”  


When Shane mentioned Roy Danny’s face turned nervous.  


“Great.” –He said with a shaky voice.-  
“Yeah… Now tell me, how was All Stars?”  
“It was amazing, that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
“Oh, come on! Tell me!”  
“Over my chola ass, bitch!”  


\----  


Shane and Danny ended up watching fails’ videos in youtube, they were laughing their asses off when someone knocked at the door.  


“I’ll go!” –Shane opened the door.- “Hi, Roy!”  
“Hey, bitch.” –He handed the pizza to him and stepped into the apartment.- “Hi, chola.”  
“Roy!” –Danny ran to him and took him into a hug. Roy hugged him back, his hands around his waist, his face was in his neck, he loved the way Danny smelled.-  


Shane looked at them proudly ‘He watched the video, he watched it.’ He went into the kitchen and gave them their moment.  


\----  


The three of them sat on Danny’s couch and ate the pizza; Danny talked a little bit about All Stars without telling them major spoilers. Shane took their plates to the sink; he turned to see them, both of them throwing shy looks at each other. ‘Oh my Gosh, they are worse than teenagers.’  


“Well, ladies, it’s my time to go.”  
“Can’t you stay any longer?” –Danny asked him.-  
“Nah, man, I have to pick up some dresses from Willam’s before he leaves the town for a week.” –He took his jacket from the couch.-  
“Oh well...” –Danny hugged him.-“See ya, bitch.”  
“Goodbye.” –Roy hugged Shane.-  
“Don’t fuck it up.” –Shane whispered into Roy’s ear.- “I’ll see ya later, whores!”  


Shane closed the door.  
\----  


After Shane left Danny and Roy sat on the couch and talked for hours, they talked about Bianca’s tour, Lola’s birthday, Danny’s family, everything that was going on in their lives.  


“I love touring but I think I need to take a rest.”  
“How much time are you gonna stay?”  
“Two months, my Dede and Sammy miss me.” –Roy said with a giggle.-  
“They’re not the only ones who missed you…”  


There was silence between them. Roy was dying to ask him about the video but he didn’t know how.  


“Did you miss me?”  
“Of course I missed you.” –Danny got closer to him and rested his head on Roy’s lap.-  
“I missed you too, Dan, I missed you a lot.” –He started playing with his hair.-  
“You know… I received a video message.”  


_‘Fuck’  
_

__

“Yeah?”  


“From an old lady.”  
“Hey!” –He punched him playfully in his shoulder.-  
“She is an old lady with an enormous heart.”  
“And what did that video say?”  
“A lot of interesting things.” –He got up and faced Roy.- “Things that I want to hear from her mouth.”  


Roy gulped, this was happening, he had been waiting for this moment to happen for years.  


“Daniel.” –He looked into his eyes, those beautiful big green eyes that he loved with all of his heart.- “Since the first time I saw you I knew you were special. I love everything about you, I love your voice, I love your laugh, I love your eyes, I love everything about you. You are like a piece of art, you deserve a spot in a museum.”  
“Art it’s supposed to be beautiful and perfect, I’m not.”  
“Art it’s supposed to make you feel something.” –He took his hands.- “You are an amazing man and you make me feel things that I haven’t felt in years, I’m a 40 years old man and I haven’t felt love in a long time, I thought that I was meant to live alone for the rest of my life and then I met you.” –He looked into his green eyes.- “I would love you could see yourself through my eyes, you’re so damn beautiful, you are perfect for me.”  


Their lips meet softly; he parted the kiss and waited Danny to respond.  


“You made me believe as well.”  


Danny rushed forward to kiss him again. Kissing Roy was really different from kissing Kristian, Kristian’s kisses were always hungry and wild, Roy was kissing him carefully and sweet; like he was trying to memorize his mouth. Roy wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, he sat on Roy’s lap and got closer to him, he grabbed the back of Roy’s neck to deepen the kiss, he parted his lips to allow Roy entrance; their tongues were dancing in their own rhythm. Roy broke the kiss and bite his bottom lip softly, Danny moaned on his mouth.  


“Hey...” –Danny whispered on Roy’s lips.- “Bed?”  


In response Roy grabbed him by his thighs and made him gasped in surprise.  


“I’m not gonna let you fall.”  
“You’ve never let me fall.” –He gave him a soft kiss in his forehead.-  


Roy took him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, he sat on Danny’s thighs. Danny took Roy’s face in his hands and admired the man in front of him.  
“You are so fucking gorgeous, you know that?” –Danny asked him with a smile on his face.- “And those fucking dimples, I love them.”  


Danny left a trail of kisses on his jaw and neck.  


“You’re amazing.” –Roy took his face in his hands and leaned closer until there was barely space between their lips.- “I’ve been waiting a long time to finally kiss you.”  
“Was it worth the wait?”  
“Every fucking second of it.”  


Both of them got rid from their clothes. Roy looked at Danny, his body was like a piece of art, he traced his finger on Danny’s tattoos.  


“You are like a dream.”  


Roy pressed their lips together again, Danny bite softly his lip and sent him a shiver through his spine.  


“Baby, do you want this?” –Roy asked him breathless.-  
“I’ve never wanted nothing more than this.”  
“If you say so.” –Roy said with a smile on his face.-  


\----  


The morning light woke Roy, the first thing he felt was an arm around his waist, he recognized the MEOW tattoo on the fingers and smiled to himself. He turned carefully trying not to wake Danny, his face was relaxed, he looked peaceful and beautiful.  


He traced his lips with his finger, how could a human being this perfect and not know it?  


“Good morning, handsome.”  
“Did I wake you?”  
“Nah.”  


He moved closer to Roy.  


“How are you feeling?” –Roy asked him.-  
“Tired, I wonder why.” –Danny gave him a smile.-  
“Guilty of the charges.”  


Both of them laughed, Danny pressed his lips against Roy’s, he wanted to wake up like this every day from now. The tangled their legs together and Danny laid his head on Roy’s bare chest, they fell asleep.  


\----  


Roy was woken up by some muffles laughs, he looked at the door and found Shane and Ben with a funny look in their eyes.  


“Well, well, look at you two.” –Ben said and smiled to him.-  
“Shut up, cunt.”  
“What’s going on Roy?” –Danny lift his face from Roy’s chest and saw them in the door.- “How did you enter?”  
“I still have your keys, dog face. Ben and I decided to stop by and give them to you before our rehearsals. I left them in the table.”  
“Thanks, man.”  
“Well, I see you were busy before we got here so we’re leaving.” –Ben took Shane by his shoulders.- “I’ll see you later when both of you have some clothes on, geez!”  


They heard the door closing and Danny turned to face Roy.  


“Are you hungry?” –Roy asked him.-  
“Kinda, do you wanna order something?”  
“No, I want to cook for you.”  
“I don’t have anything else than beer and cold pizza.”  
“I know that.” –Roy said with a smile.- “I’ll take you to my apartment, I’ll cook something for you there.”  
“Deal.”  
“Can we take a shower first?”  
“Whatever you want, baby.”  


\----  


“I’m home!”  


Dede and Sammy ran to them, Danny knelt down and pet them.  


“Hi, you little babies!” –Dede started licking his face.-  
“Hey, hey, hey! That’s mine!” –Roy said to her and Danny laughed.-  
“What are we eating?”  
“It’s gonna be a surprise.” –He gave Danny a peck on his lips.- “While I’m cooking would to tell me a little bit more about All Stars?”  
“Sure!”  


\----  


Danny sat on the floor and played with Sammy and Dede while Roy cooked, he told him everything he could without spoiling him.  


“So, are you telling me that you had to eliminate each other?”  
“Yup.”  
“Who eliminated you?”  
“I’m not gonna tell you!”  
“Oh, come on!”  
“Nah.”  
“I’ll convince you.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Wanna bet?”  
“Sure!”  
“Do you recognize this smell?”  


Danny focused on it and his mind clicked, he ran to the kitchen.  
“I cooked enchiladas for you.”  
“Oh my God! Did you know how to cook those?”  
“No, your mom taught me.”  
“When?”  
“A few days ago.” –Roy served him a plate.- “Your mom invited me to her house and told me that you love to eat these so she taught me how to cook them.”  
“For me?”  
“For you, baby.”  


Roy kissed him once more, they sat on the table.  


“Why did you go to my mom’s?”  
“I already told you, love, she invited me.”  
“What for?”  
“We had a little talk.” –Roy smiled at the memory.-  
“Oh God…” –Danny’s face started turning red.- “What did she say to you?”  
“Well…”  


\----  


“Hi, Bonnie!”  
“Hi, Roy, thank you for coming.”  
“Thanks for inviting me.”  
“Come, take a sit.”  


Roy went into the living room and found Jesse texting and Ray in the floor playing.  


“Hi, Doy!” –Ray got up and hugged his legs.-  
“Hey, Ray, you’re getting big!”  
“I’m a big boy!”  
“Yes you are! Hi, Jesse.”  
“Hi, Roy.”  
“Boys, go play outside, Roy and abuelita are having a talk.”  
“Come on, Ray, we gotta go.”  


Jesse helped his little brother with his toys and went to the bark yard.  
“Jesse is getting really tall.”  
“He is.”  
“And you have the most adorable grandson in the world! Ray stills hugs my legs.”  
“He is like a cinnamon roll, so sweet.” –Bonnie handed him a coffee cup.-  
“Thanks, Bon.” –He took a sip.- “What did you wanted to talk about?”  
“Well…” –She put her cup on the coffee table.- “I wanted to talk about Danny.”  
“Danny? Is something wrong with him?”  
“Not at all, in fact, everything is going perfectly, almost perfectly.”  
“Yeah? How do you know?”  
“I saw him two days ago?”  
“You saw him? But he was…”  
“Filming All Stars? He was, yeah.”  
“Did he tell you he was going to All Stars?”  
“Come on, Roy. You know my baby can’t keep a secret from the two of us.” –Bonnie said with a smile.-  
“He can’t” –Roy smiled at the memory of Danny knocking at his door ‘Bitch, I’m an all star!’.-  
“Roy, I have to thank you.”  
“Why?”  
“He told me how you helped him to keep himself together when he had a breakdown on the first week. Thanks for helping my baby, thank you, Roy.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, Bonnie, I’ll always be there for him.”  


Bonnie looked at him in the eye, a comprehension look in her eyes.  
“Do you love him?”  
“Of course I love him.”  
“But, are you in love with him?”  


_‘I can’t say a word; Bonnie would never accept me as her son’s partner.’  
_

__

“I think your silence speaks by itself.”  
“Bonnie…”  
“Shh.” –She put a finger on his mouth.- “I can see the nervous in your eyes, you don’t have anything to worry.”  
“Are you ok with this?”  
“All I ever wanted was my babies’ happiness, and you...” –She took his hand.- “You are Danny’s happiness.”  
“I don’t know if he feels the same ways as I do.”  
“He does, I know he does.”  
“Why are you so sure?”  
“I’m his mother, I know him better than he knows himself. Every time you call him his eyes shine, when you’re with him he can’t take his eyes from, he follows you like a puppy. And he told me, by the way.”  


Roy’s thoughts were interrupted by a happy Ray jumping next to him.  


“You’d getting maddied with Uncle Danny?”  


Roy could feel how his face turned by the words Ray said, he covered his face with his hands.  


“Roy is what?” –Jesse asked, he was now behind his little brother.-  
“He’s gonna maddy uncle Danny!”  
“Babies, I told you to play outside.” –Bonnie said.-  
“We wanted to ask you if we can order a pizza.” –Jesse said to his grandma.-  


_‘Everyone in this family loves the fucking pizza.’ –Roy thought.-  
_

__

“No, no, no. We’re not ordering pizza.”  
“But abuelaaaa.”  
“Don’t ‘abuela’ me, young boy. We’re making enchiladas verdes. Got it?”  
“Got it.” –Jesse said with a sigh.-  
“I like to eat enchiladas,” –Ray said jumping.-  
“Me too, go to kitchen and pick the ingredients, both of you.”  
“Come on, Jesse!”  


The older boy followed his little brother to the kitchen with a grumpy look in her eyes, it made Roy laugh.  


“Enchiladas verdes?” –Roy asked her.-  
“Yup, Danny loves them as well, do you want me to teach you how to cook them for him?”  
“It would be great.”  
“Alright, son! I’ll teach you how to win my son’s stomach, get into the kitchen!”  
“Yes, ma’am!”  


\----  


“For God’s sake!” -Danny hide his face under his t-shirt and started laughing.-  
“I know, I know.”  
“I wanna say that I cannot believe my mom did that but actually I can believe she did that.” –Danny said with a smile.-  
“She’s a good mother in law.”  
“Now I have a question.”  
“Yes, baby?” –This brought him memories of that cincher in the work room, he could see a smile on Danny’s face, he must have remembered as well.-  
“Why is everyone acting like a fucking wingman for us?”  


Both of them burst into laughs.  


“I don’t understand!” –Danny said and kept laughing.-  
“Maybe because we cannot do it by ourselves, we’re worst than teenagers!”  
“You know… I think we owe them a beer.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  


\----  


Danny had spent every day in Roy’s apartment, Dede and Sammy were now used to his presence and started treating him like one of their own. Their routine was something Roy loved; they woke up and took a shower together, Danny would walk the dogs while Roy cooked the breakfast. After they ate they would work together; Roy writing monologues for Bianca’s tour and Danny worked on his new CD, he had a little notebook that he carried everywhere.  
When Roy was feeling stressed Danny would stop whatever he was doing and kissed him until he felt better.  


They were watching TV, Danny was laying his head on Roy’s lap, Roy was playing with his hair.  


“Baby…”  
“Yes, Dan?”  
“What are we?”  


The question caught him with off guard, Danny was looking at him dead in the eye. ‘What were they?’ They had spent every single day together since Danny came back, they’ve been kissing, they’ve been having sex, sleeping together, living together. ‘What were they?’  


“My love, would you be my partner?”  


Danny smiled, it was the brightest and most beautiful smile he had seen on his Danny’s face.  


“Yes! Oh my God, yes!”  


They shared a smile kiss. This one was different from the others, this kiss meant so much more, this kiss meant a promise, the promise of being together.  


Was it possible to die of happiness?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! How is life treating you? I'm on exams weeks and it's been really hard but that didn't stop me from bringing you chapter 8!  
> Also thank you so much for your hits and kudos, you make my days happy ❤  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Wanna have a kiki? You can find me in Tumblr as iadoreyoubabydoll :D

Chapter 8  
-August 25th, 2016.-  
-All Stars 2 viewing party.-  


“There she is! Our little all star!” –Shane hugged Danny and kissed him on the cheek, he turned to Roy and hugged him.- “And my favorite clown in all the world!”  
“Are you already drunk?” –Roy asked him.-  
“Just a little bit, I gotta help Adore with her new wig by Vanity before I get wasted.” –Shane said excitedly.-  
“Man, your wigs are becoming a really good business.” –Danny told him.-  
“Biiiiiitch!” –Shane took Danny by his shoulders.- “RuPaul himself buys my wigs, Ru-Paul him-self!”  
“Oh my God, Shane, calm the fuck down!” –Roy laughed at his friend.-  
“Nevah!”  


Shane and Roy entered Danny’s dressing room and sat on the couch while Danny transformed into Adore, Roy loved to see him while he did his make-up; his tongue was slightly out of his mouth while he was doing his signature cat eye and that meant he was being super careful.  


“Let me help you.” –He said and got stand next to Adore.-  
“But I just need to do my lips.” –Adore said with a innocent voice.-  
“Exactly.”  


Roy took the lipstick from her hands, he traced her lips with his thumb and gave him a peck, a peck that turned into a deep kiss.  


“Eww, that’s gross! Get a room.” –Shane yelled at them.-  
“To be fair we’re already in MY dressing room, you’re the one invading our private place.” –Adore said with a playful smile on her face.-  
“Let me help you with your wig so I can leave you kai kai alone.”  
“What about a threesome?” –Roy joked.-  
“No, gross!”  
“You didn’t say that to those latino guys in that Florida’s club!” –Adore started laughing with Roy.-  
“That’s a story for another day.” –Shane glued her lace front and made sure it was in its place.- “You see?, Perfection!”  
“Thanks, Court!”  
“Well, I’ll be in the VIP lounge with Greg and Ben, see you there, Royand don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” –After the door closed Roy turned to Adore.- “Time for the lipstick!”  
“Can I have one more kiss before?”  


Roy smiled at her, he traced a finger on her jaw and closed the distance between them, they started kissing slowly but it started getting more passionate. Roy ran his hands on Adore’s long legs and reached the end of her short dress.  


“If you keep it like this my tuck would fade.”  
“I don’t see the problem.”  


Roy started giving little kisses in her jaw and went down to her neck, the dressing room opening door noise caught them off guard.  


“Hey, Adore. It’s for us to… Gross!” –Alaska had opened the door and was staring at them.- “Don’t kai kai in here!”  
“Where is the fun then?” –Adore sitting in Roy’s lap.-  
“You can get laid after our gig tonight, we gotta step in that stage as the new All Stars! Okuuurrr?”  


Alaska left the room with a tongue pop. Roy gave her a last kiss and started applying the red lipstick.  


“There you go, do you like it?”  
“It’s perfect…” –Adore started feeling nervous, the memories from what happened in the filming of episode one started filling her head and made her feel really conscious of what her fans might say.-  
“Hey, don’t be nervous, baby.” –Roy took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes.- “Everything is going to be fine, okay?”  
“If you say so…”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
“I do.” –She smiled at him.- “I love you too.”  


They hugged each other tightly, Adore rested her head on his shoulder, Roy traced circles in her back while she calmed down.  


“Now go and make those bitches eat it!”  
“I’ll make you proud.”  
“I’m already proud, my love.”  


They went together to the backstage, Adore kissed him on the cheek and entered the stage, Roy headed the VIP lounge.  


“Look at you, all in love.” –Ben welcomed him with a smile.-  
“Shut up.”  
“Hey, I’ll give you an advice.” –Shane said and handed him a cocktail.- “If you still want to keep this relationship secret you have to be careful.”  
“We are careful!”  
“No bitch, you’re not. Do you see that blue haired girl?”  
“The one with Katya’s face in her t’shirt?” –Roy took a sip of his drink.-  
“Yes, that one. She saw you kissing and was totally freaking out, I don’t know if she took pictures of you though.”  


Roy remained silent while he drank his drink.  


“I’m just saying man.”  


\----  


“Welcome to the All Stars 2 viewing party.” –Ru said on the microphone.- “Are you excited for this?”  


The audience screamed excitedly at Ru.  


“Good to know!” –He laughed.- “Let’s give a big welcome to our All Stars!”  


All of the girls started to head into the stage as Ru called their name, the audience was going crazy.  


“From season six we have our party animal and fan favorite of all time: Adore Delano!”  


Adore ran into the stage and was welcomed by her crazy fans, she ran and high fived with the fans that were on the first row. She looked over the VIP lounge and spotted Roy, she blew him a kiss and Roy did the same, after catching the kiss with her hand she joined the other queens.  


“Your relationship would no longer remain secret if you keep up like this, you know that, right?” –Alaska whispered to her.-  
“I know.”  
“What?”  


Adore gave her a smile and looked over at Ru who welcomed Ginger and Katya, after all of the queens were on stage Ru talked again.  


“Tonight you’ll be watching the first episode with us, we hope that you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed filming this season for you.” –The fans clapped at Ru’s words.- “Gentleman, start your engines and may the best woman…”  
“WIN!”  


\----  


They started watching the first episode and Adore started feeling really anxious and sitting surrounded by her fans that were going to watch her having a breakdown on TV wasn’t helping at all.  


“Excuse me, young lady, can I sit with you?”  


A known voice took her out of her thoughts, she looked up and found a smiley Roy in front of her.  


“Sure, handsome.”  


He sat beside her and took her hand.  


“Everything is going to be fine, promise.” –Roy kissed the back of her hand, Adore rested her head on his shoulder and look at the screen, the Tatianna’s ‘Same parts.’ number had finished and all of the queens were back on the main stage.-  


_“Welcome back, ladies. Now, week after week, season after season I’ve had the thankless task of sending home some of my most beautiful and talented girls. Now for All Stars I’ve decided to turn this to a new lead.”  
_

__

Confused voices were heard in the entire club.  


__

_“Yesterday I promised I wouldn’t be eliminating any of you and that’s true because this season you’ll be eliminating… Each other.”  
_

____

Shocked fans started talking with each other.  


____

“They’re gonna eliminate each other?”  
“That’s what mama Ru said.”  


____

The show went into the commercial break, fans were frantically talking to each other and Adore could hear all of them talk but she didn’t pay attention, she knew what was coming after the commercials ended, she knew and that made her feel like she was going to vomit.  


____

“Hey, Danny.” –Adore looked at Roy.- “Remember that the grass is always greener on the other side of the hill and you, my love, are on the other side of the hill.”  


____

Adore gave him the purest smile ever, Roy felt proud of himself for making Danny smile like that, that smile was worth every penny in the world.  


____

\----  


____

The critiques had started and the most feared moment by Adore was happening in the screen.  


____

_“Did you make this dress?” –Michelle asked her on the screen.-  
“Did I make this dress?” –Adore asked her shocked.-  
_

_____ _

‘Now I remember why I got so pissed that day.’ –Roy thought.- ‘I picked that dress because I thought it looked beautiful on Adore.’  


_____ _

_“Girl, you look like an amateur drag queen in this outfit.” –Raven Symoné said on the screen.- “You don’t look good on it.”  
_

______ _ _

Some fans started yelling after hearing Raven say that.  


______ _ _

“That’s not fair!”  
“Why are they just talking about her look?”  
“It’s a talent show! Why aren’t they judging her on her talent?”  
“Bullshit! What Raven said is bullshit!”  


______ _ _

Roy squeezed her hand.  


______ _ _

“Look at your fans, they’re supporting you.”  
“I thought this was not going to happen…”  
“They love you, no matter what they will always support you.”  
“They’re amazing.” –She said with a smile.-  


______ _ _

_“Thank you, judges. I’ve made my decision.” –Ru said on the screen.- “Roxxxy Andrews, Tatianna, you are the top All Stars of the week. Detox, Ginger, Katya, Alyssa, Alaska you are all safe.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That means Coco Montrese, Adore Delano, Phi Phi O’Hara, you are the bottom queens.”  
_

_______ _ _ _

Adore looked at herself in the screen, it’s been a year since that happened, a year since she had felt that broken and she couldn’t recognize herself.  
Adore noticed that the fans remained silent while they watched the rest of the episode.  


_______ _ _ _

_“I think they are just trying to encourage you to do something different.” –Detox said on the screen.-  
“I did give them something different and looked how it went.”  
“It’s just a misstep, Adore.”  
“It’s not, it’s not… I don’t belong in here.”  
_

________ _ _ _ _

“She does!” –A fan yelled.-  
“Yeah, she does!”  
“She deserves her spot in there!”  


________ _ _ _ _

Adore could feel tears in her eyes, she didn’t expect this, she thought her fans were going to be ashamed of her and even angry with her but it turned different, they were supporting her.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Danny, don’t cry, my love.” –He handed her a tissue.- “You still have to perform after this and you have to look fucking cool.”  
“No chillona shit.”  
“No chillona shit.” –Roy said and took her hands again.-  


________ _ _ _ _

They kept watching, it was time for Roxxxy and Tatianna’s lipsync, the first time she saw the lipsync she really didn’t pay attention to them, this time was different; she was really enjoying her sisters’ performance and she felt like an excited fan again.  


________ _ _ _ _

_“Ladies, I’ve made my decision; Roxxxy Andrews, you are the winner of this lipsync.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  
“Tatianna, you are safe.”  
“Thank you.” –Tatianna said with her signature sweet voice.-  
“May the bottom three, please step forward?”  
_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Roy held her waist.  


_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Roxxxy Andrews, with great power comes great responsibility. What queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“When I was making my decision I put on your shoes, listening to the critiques and what we got to see on the talent show. My decision was based with what I agree with you all was the bottom. I think I might lose a friend tonught but the queen that I chose is Coco.”  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A surprised sigh was heard in the club.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“As it is written, so it shall be done, Coco Montrese, you are an all star. Now, sashay away.”  
_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After saying her goodbyes the screen showed Coco taking her trophy and heading to the camera.  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She looked so sad.” –Adore whispered to Roy.-  
“She did…”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Wow, I’m the first one to sashay away and by a friend and not Ru, it’s really disappointing but… All Stars, don’t give up.”  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The audience was still silent; they were shocked by the elimination.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“My All Stars, remember; if you can’t love yourself how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else. Can I get an amen in here?”  
“Amen!” –The audience joined them.-  
“Alright, let the music play!”  
_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After showing the queens dancing Coco appeared on the screen again.  


_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I don’t know what’s next.” –Coco said on the screen.- “But it’s not getting to me so…”  
“Uhhh, girl!” –Ru appeared on the work room’s TV.- “Coco girl, all is not lost, so stay thirsty, girl ‘cause it aint over. You still have the chance to return for your revenge.” –The TV went off.-  
“No way… I have a lot to give and trust me; I’m not holding it back at all.”  
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The screen turned black and the fans went crazy, Ru appeared in the stage again.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My sickening fans, are you still hungry for more All Stars 2?”  
“YES!”  
“Well, you have to wait a week for the next episode but for tonight you’re having an All Stars show, give it up for Coco Montrese!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Coco got into the stage and took the microphone Ru handed her.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How are you doing? I’m doing fine if you were wondering.” –Coco said and made the audience laugh.- “Don’t be sad ‘cause I was eliminated I might get my revenge but for the rest of the night let’s have some fun, play the music, please!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Now.” –Alaska said on the microphone.- “We wanna end the show with a high nooooote, give it up for my season six favorite queen and very good friend, Adore Delano!”  
“Good luck, chola.” –Roy gave her a peck on her lips.-  
“Thank you, baby.” –She ran into the stage.- “Hieeeee!”  
“Hieeeeee!” –The audience joined her.-  
“I have a question for ya, are you liking our gig?”  
“Yes!”  
“Party!” –She put the microphone on the stand.- “Before I light this party on I wanna ask you a favor, is that ok?” –The audience screamed in affirmation.- “Great! Well, right to the point, don’t send any hate to Michelle or Raven, ok? They were mean to me, we all know that but it’s been a year since that happened and Michelle and I are in good terms.”  
“What about Raven?” –A fan in the front row asked.-  
“Well, the episode just aired, obviously I haven’t heard anything from Raven, don’t be rude with her, got it?”  
“Got it!”  
“Party! Now, who wants to listen ‘I adore u’?”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy watched Danny performed as Adore, the passion and fire he put on every song he sang made him feel shivers on his spine.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This last song is one of my favorites.” –Adore said and took a sip of water.- “I wrote this song about what’s going on with my sweetheart and myself.”  
“Uhhhh.”  
“Yup, it’s an intense shit, you wanna listen to it?”  
“Yaaasss!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the song started to play Adore looked for Roy in the audience, she found him in the VIP lounge next to the audience and started singing without stop looking at him.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_We're not supposed to be meeting like this  
But when we get close I know we're gonna kiss  
Can't keep my cool when I'm dancing with fire  
Fire, fire  
_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Keep tryna dip but I'm fixed on your face  
Thirsty for you in an animal way  
How do you do what you do to me babe  
Fire, fire  
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore winked her eye to him and stepped aside to interact with her fans.  
Woah  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're lookin like dynamite, dynamite  
Woah  
You're lookin like dynamite, dynamite  
Dynamite  
_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, well.” –Shane said in Roy’s ear.- “I think this is not a secret anymore.”  
“Shut up, man, you’re drunk.”  
“If a drunk Courtney noticed it you’re in trouble, my friend.” –Greg said and took a sip from his drink.-.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You got me runnin' I can't catch my breath  
Watching you move got me actin' obsessed  
What's got to happen to get you undressed  
You're fire, fire  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore looked at him as she finished singing the song, she licked her lips and sang to Roy  


__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It's gonna blow up in my face  
But c'mon light me up anyway  
Sparks about to fly  
I'm pushin' up tonight  
Up tonight  
You're dynamite  
You're dynamite, oh  
_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The audience started clapping and cheering at Adore, she thanked them and sent them some kisses as Ru entered the stage with the other All Stars queens, Ru gave her a hug.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good job, Adore.”  
“Thank you, Ru.”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ru took the microphone and looked over at the audience.  
“Thanks to my All Stars for making this streaming party the most sickening ever!” –The fans screamed in excitement.- “And thanks to you, our fans for joining us tonight, you are what makes this show this enormous, thank you. Now remember; if you can’t love yourself how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else and I know I can get an amen in here!”  
“Amen!”  
“Goodnight, everybody!”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy was looking at Danny as he de-dragged, Danny was now on his boy clothes and he just needed to take his wig off and remove his make-up.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Danny.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“You sang beautiful tonight.”  
“Did you like it?” –Roy joined Danny in front of the mirror.-  
“I did.” –He took the wig off and put it on Danny’s bag.- “I loved that last song, by the way.”  
“I wrote that one about you.”  
“I heard that, am I your muse now?”  
“Yes, I’m gonna paint you as well.” –Danny took Roy by his shoulders, both of them sat on the couch.-  
“Like one of your French girls?”  
“Exactly.”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny kissed Roy softly, brushing their lips together, Roy allowed him entrance and kissed him fiercely until they were breathless.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, Danny it’s time to…” –Michelle entered the room without announcing and found herself being the third wheel.- “Seriously, guys?”  
“We’re a little bit busy, Michelle.” –Roy said, Danny nodded at Roy’s words.-  
“You can get laid later.” –Michelle laughed.- “We’re getting ubers for all of you, bring your bags outside.”  
“Yes, mom.” –Michelle closed the door and left them alone one more time.-  
“This is the second time today that someone interrupts us while we’re making out.” –Roy said and laughed in Danny’s neck, his breath made him feel shivers.- “These people doesn’t know what is to knock.”  
“I think is fun.”  
“Yeah, sure thing, queen.”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny got up from the couch and took his bags, they left the club holding hands.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny and Roy shared their uber with Joey, the three of them were having a nice conversation.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey guys.”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you checked Twitter?” –Joey asked them.-  
“No, why?”  
“Check it.”  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny took his cellphone out and was surprised by all of the post where he was being tagged.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Holy crap, this is a lot.”  
“Keep checking.”  
“What exactly do you want me to see, man?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Come on, dude, you know I… Oh shit.”  
“What? What did they tag you on?” –Roy asked Danny.-  
“Look.” –Danny handed him his phone.-  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy was welcomed with a picture of them kissing before Adore stepped into the stage.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘I knew #Biadore was real! #finallyhappened #gagged #holysweetpotato’  
_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you think about it? Your secret was discovered.” –Joey said.-  
“Well… It was going to happen someday.” –Roy said to Joey and kept scrolling down Danny’s twitter with him, as they scrolled down they found more photos and videos of them in different angles.-  


____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Biadore happened tonight! @adoredelano @thebiancadelrio I’m really happy for you!’ Danny marked this one as a favorite.  
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘This show was going amazing and this #biadore moment made it unforgettable!’  
_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘I just took a picture of @adoredelano and @thebiancadelrio kissing backstage, the OTP is real!’  
_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow, these kids are crazy.” –Danny whispered.-  
“When you announce officially your relationship don’t forgive to thank me, bitch.” –Joey said from the front seat.-  
“Oh, shut up, queen.”  
“You’re welcome, B.” –Joey sent them a kiss and smiled.-  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Second episode had aired and the hashtag Biadore was a trend in twitter, they had been tagged in screenshots of them hugging all night long.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think it’s time to do a live video.” –Danny said.-  
“Where are you gonna do it?”  
“In our living room, babe.” –He smiled to Roy and sat on the floor, Dede and Sammy ran at him and started licking his face.-  
“Do you want me to take them to the guests’ room?”  
“No, we’re fine.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The app was loading.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure about this?” –Roy asked him.-  
“I’m 100% sure, they deserve to know, don’t you think?”  
“They already know, Dan. They took pictures of us in the streaming party and posted all over the internet.”  
“But they haven’t heard it from us.” –Danny looked at his laptop.- “Look, we’re live. Hi guys! Say hi, Roy.”  
“Hi, Roy.”  
“You’re so stupid.” –Danny laughed and looked at Roy.-  
“I know I’m beautiful and you love staring at me but you have a live video to do!” –Roy gave him a typical Bianca face.-  
“Oh, that’s true.” –Danny faced the camera again.- “I hope you liked the snatch game episode, guys, personally I loved my Ellen DeGeneres impersonation.”  
“It was really funny, I liked it.”  
“Even Bianca motherfucking del Rio liked it! And that’s something, man.”  
“I’m actually proud of how it turned for you.” –Roy sat next to Danny, Dede got to him and curled in his lap.- “You know, after all the shit you went through that day.”  
“Yeah… It was a hard day.”  
“It certainly was.”-Roy took his hand.- “But it went fine.”  
“Yes.” –Danny said with a smile and kissed Roy in the cheek.- “I remembered something!” –He looked at the laptop on their coffee table.- “You guys went crazy the other night on twitter, we were tagged in a lot, a lot of tweets!”  
“We were.” –Roy nodded at Danny.-  
“And I think it’s time for us to clarify all of these rumors, don’t you think?”  
“It’s about time.”  
“Well…” –Danny put his hands together in front of his face.- “God, I practiced these words all day long and now I don’t know how to say them.”  
“Just say it, Dan. After that kiss on my cheek they’re going crazy anyways.”  
“Ok.” –Danny took a long breath and faced the computer.- “The rumors are true, we are dating.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A silent moment went between them.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow, that was easier than I thought.”  
“Told you.” –Roy held him by his shoulders and kissed his forehead.- “You didn’t have anything to worry.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A relaxed smile appeared on his face while Roy played with his hair, Danny felt how a weigh was lifted from his shoulders.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ve been dating since Danny finished filming All Stars, I know most of you are surprised to hear that we’ve been dating for almost a year and you didn’t know, we were actually worried of how you may react.”  
“That’s true, there where factors that made us step back before we were together.”  
“Yeah… It was scary.”  
“And for Roy saying that something scared him…” –Danny started scrolling down on his twitter.- “You know that shit is really intense!”  
“It was!” –Roy looked over at Danny while he checked Twitter on his cellphone.- “Is there something interesting?”  
“A lot of question… This one says ‘what took you so long to finally be together?’ well… I was afraid.”  
“Of me?”  
“Not exactly from you but you not feeling the same way as me, that scared the shit out of me.”  
“That made me scared as well. Before I told you how I was feeling I had a talk with Shane, Ben and Greg and I was really scared, I was like ‘What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he thinks I’m too old for him?’”  
“I asked almost the same to Tatianna.”  
“You did?”  
“I did!”  
“We’re worse than teenagers.” –Roy covered his face with his hands.-  
“And some people acted as wingmen for us, by the way.”  
“Oh yes, your mom acted as one.”  
“And Tatianna as well, Joey was like.” –Danny started imitating Joey’s voice.- “ ‘Girl, I have to ask you something. Are you and Roy together?’ and I was like ‘No!’ and she answered me ‘Well, you should.’ and then she never stopped fucking around until she knew we were together.”  
“Joey was committed to see us together, that bitch is crazy!”  
“And we owe her a beer.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s true.” –Sammy tried to climb Danny’s chest.-  
“We’ll buy her one later, that’s for sure. Well, this live was just to clarify the rumors, hope you enjoy what’s next in All Stars, next week’s episode is going to be the bomb dot com!”  
“What challenge is next?” –Roy asked him in his ear.-  
“You know I cannot say a word about it.”  
“I’ll change your mind.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Wanna bet?” –Roy placed a small kiss in Danny’s neck.-  
“And we’re off!” –Danny said nervously.- “See ya later, I love you! Roy, say bye.”  
“Byeee!”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny finished the live video and closed the laptop, Dede and Sammy got off their laps and ran to their little yard.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re so fucking evil!”  
“Me?”  
“Yes! Teasing me like that while we were live in front of thousands of fans.” –Danny pushed him down and got in top of him.- “You’re crazy.”  
“You drive me crazy.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy cut the distance between them and kissed Danny, at first it was a small kiss but then it became more intense. Roy wrapped his legs around his waist, his hand drove its way to the zipper of Danny’s jeans and pulled them off, they got rid of their clothes and stared at each other, Roy traced Danny’s tattoos with his finger, he loved how Danny used his body as a canvas. Roy placed kisses on every tattoo on his body, he knew that this drove him crazy, he felt how Danny scratched his bare chest.  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you keep like this I’m gonna fuck you right here, right now.” -Danny whispered in a low voice.-  
“That’s the point.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---- 

They slept, curled together in the floor with only a light blanket to guard them from the cold. This was what paradise looked for Danny, being with Roy in their apartment, spend time together and not needing to hide their love from their fans anymore. This was perfect, this was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you?  
> Today was my last of school and I decided to celebrate by bringing you chapter 9!  
> I really, really love this chapter with all of my heart and I hope you love it as much as I do ;u; <3  
> ...  
> You know what I just realized? We are getting to this story end! D: that makes me sad and happy at the same time ;3;  
> Anyway, hope you like it!

“Uncle Danny, Uncle Roy! Come in, oh, you brought beers.” Jesse took one of the bags that Danny handed him.  
“Yup, you can have one with us later.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, man.” Danny messed his hair. “Just don’t tell your mom I said that.”  


The three of them went to the backyard where they found Danny’s family gathered together, Frankie and Ernie were struggling to light up the grill.  


“Hey, do you need help?” Roy asked them.  
“Of course not, man.” Ernie said  
“Yes, they do.” Salina got up and hugged them.  
“Don’t worry, man, I got this.” Roy took the lighter from Ernie’s hand.  
“Dan, mom is in the kitchen if you are looking for her.” Frankie hugged his little brother.  
“Ok, I’ll be right back.”  


He kissed Roy briefly and headed to the kitchen, she found her mom trying to cook with Ray holding her leg.  


“Hey, mom.”  
“Uncle Danny!” Ray left his grandma’s leg and ran to Danny, who took the little boy in his arms.  
“Oh my God, you’re getting so big!”  
“I’m gonna be big as my dad!”  
“I don’t doubt it.”  
“Is Uncle Roy here?”  
“Yes, he is in the backyard with your dad.”  
“Can I go to say hi?”  
“Of course you can!”  


Danny put Ray back on the floor and the little boy ran the backyard.  


“How are you, ma?”  
“Happy ‘cause my baby boy is here!” Bonnie held him tight against her, Danny rested his face on her mom’s hair, her hair smelled like roses.  
“I see you’ve been using the shampoo Roy gave you in your birthday.”  
“Of course I’ve been, it smells great!”  


Bonnie let Danny go and returned to what she was doing.  


“You’re preparing skewers!”  
“I am, those are chicken skewers ‘cause I know that Roy loves those.”  
“He does.”  
“Speaking of Roy, where is my son in law?”  
“Right here.” Danny saw his gorgeous boyfriend with his nephew on his arms. “Hi, Bon.”  
“Hello, mijo.” Bonnie kissed him on his cheek. “Did you accomplished on lighting the grill?”  
“Yup, Ernie and Frank are now cooking.”  
“Good to know.” Bonnie took her grandson from his hands. “Hey baby, let’s take these skewers to your dad.”  
“Can dad make me a quesadilla?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yay!”  


They were left alone in Bonnie’s kitchen, Roy let the water run in the sink and washed his hands, Danny put his arms around Roy’s waist and kissed his boyfriend neck.  


“What are you doing?”  
“Thanking my handsome boyfriend for saving my brother’s ass, if it wasn’t for you I don’t think Ernie could have light that grill.”  
“Am I a hero?”  
“Roy Haylock, super hero.” Roy turned to him and put his arms around Danny’s neck. “That should be the sequel to your movie.”  
“Only if you play the lady in danger.”  
“Deal.”  


Roy cupped Danny’s face with one of his hands and cut the distance between them, they brushed their lips together; Danny opened his mouth to deep the kiss and Roy sighed against his lips, that sent shivers through Danny’s spine.  


“Guys, stop making out and come to eat!” Ernie shout at them.  
“Mom, what’s making out?” They heard Ray asking to Salina.  
“Ernie, don’t say those things in front of Ray!”  
“That’s what his uncles are doing!” Roy laughed in Danny’s chest. “Come on, Frankie is going to eat all of the skewers if you don’t come now!”  


\----  


_RuPaul’s Drag Race! The winner of RuPaul’s Drag Race will receive a one year supplies of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics.  
_

__

“Guys! The show is starting!” Jesse said from the couch in the living room.  
“We’re coming!” Danny sat with Roy on the other couch.  


__

_A spot on the Drag Race hall of fame and a cash price of $100,000!  
RuPaul’s Drag Race, may the best woman win!  
_

____

All of Danny’s family was sitting in his mom’s living room; Jesse, Ernie and Salina were sitting on the big couch, Bonnie was sitting with Carlos and Frankie and his wife are sitting in the floor with Genevieve and Monique.  


____

The TV showed Danny jumping into the work room grabbing Justin’s arm.  


____

“You better don’t get jealous, man.” Monique said to Roy.  
“Me being jealous of Alyssa? Never, she has back rolls.”  


____

_“Last week’s challenge was crazy.” Danny said on the screen. “Having all of the queens back in the work room was incredible and what came after that challenge was all about drama.”  
_

__

____

__

“Were you talking about the fight between Phi Phi and Alyssa?” Jesse asked him.  
“Yeah, that was really intense.”  
“Did Alyssa punch Phi Phi in the face?” Ernie asked him.  
“They almost punch each other’s face but the crew stop them.”  
“That would have been great on TV!” Frankie said.  


__

____

__

_“We have no idea of what the next challenge will be but what we do know is that is going to be amazing and difficult and I can take whatever Ru has prepared for us!”  
_

____

____

____

“You look special.”  
“Ernie, let your brother be!”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that he looks special”  


____

____

____

_“Hello, hello, hello!”  
_

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Dad, shut up! Ru is in the work room.” His family turned to the TV screen after Jesse shut up his dad.  


_____ _

____

_____ _

_“Ladies! Now, we as gay people, we get to choose our families because sometimes the families we grew up with don’t understand us. So when I recently reached out with an invitation to your moms and sisters I’m sorry to say that not one of them accepted my invitation.”  
_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

All of his siblings turned to face Bonnie.  


______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You didn’t go?!?” Monique had her mouth agape while she looked at Bonnie.  


______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_“They all did!”  
_

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

“What?!?” Bonnie and Danny couldn’t help but laugh at how his siblings looked as they watched the episode.  


_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_“So let’s give a big Drag Race family welcome to Adore’s mom, Bonnie!”  
_

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_“Mom!”  
“Baby!”  
_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Having my mom in the work room it’s overwhelming, I haven’t seen her a lot since my dad’s passing.”  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny felt Roy squeezing her arm.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Being with her right now feels like a blessing.”  
_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aww, Danny.”  
“What can I say, Sali? I love my mama.”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bonnie sent him a kiss from the other couch.  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Now queens, you need to transform your loved ones into a member of your royal drag family.”  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is this the make-over challenge?” Genevieve asked him excitedly, he nodded. “Oh my God! Did you win it?”  
“Keep watching, Gina.”  
“Oh come on!”  
“I’m not saying a word.”  
“Rude.”  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They kept watching the episode, the screen now showed one of the moments that had made Danny nervous because he didn’t know how his siblings might react to them.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I had a lot of things in my head… Since ‘you know who’ broke up with me and dad passed away…” Monique squeezed his knee and gave him a sad smile.  
“I’ve had a lot of shit that I didn’t want to deal with, after some critiques I couldn’t handle I just broke down, I was in the bottom in the first challenge.”  
_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I still think that you didn’t deserve to be in the bottom that week.” Ernie said, all of his siblings nodded.  
“We all do think that.” Roy said.  
“Amen.” Carlos said.  


_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ It was too much for me to handle, I even thought of tapping out but I changed my mind.”  
“Oh, honey, how did you change your mind?”  
“I had a talk with Roy.”  
“With Roy?, The Roy that I know?”  
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look at you Romeo, why are you blushing, man?” Salina teased Roy and laughed.  
“Oh my God, you look like a tomato.” Frankie pointed out.  
“Leave my man alone!” Danny took Roy protectively on his arms and kissed his forehead, they just laughed and looked at the TV again.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That Roy, he came to talk with me and made me realize that I deserve my spot in here.”  
“And you do!”  
_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of his family said ‘aww’ when the saw Bonnie and Danny hugging.  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jesse, make sure of take a screenshot of that hug later, I’m gonna print it and hang it in the wall.”  
“Are you serious, mom?”  
“Bloody serious, baby.”  


_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We have a challenge to win!”  
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny noticed that they didn’t include the little talk that they had about his love life, they wanted to create drama for later.  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘Shady editors’ Danny thought for himself.  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The screen now showed them talking with Ru, this was the other moment that made him nervous, he remembered what they talked, he did.  


________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Did you watch your child in season 6?”  
“Oh yes I did.”  
“We all did!” Jesse yelled and Salina shushed him.  
_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What were your favorite moments?” Ru asked Bonnie.  
“Every moment my baby was on camera was my favorite but if I have to pick one I say when he won the glitter ball, sewing wasn’t his forte and seeing him winning that challenge was so amazing and satisfying, I loved it.”  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I liked that moment as well.” Genevieve said and all of her siblings nodded at her.  
“Did you get mad because Danny won that challenge, Roy?” Ernie asked him.  
“No, I actually was impressed, did you see what he sewed for the first challenge and for his bride? Dan winning that challenge was a surprise.”  
“Thank you for teaching me how to sew.” Danny gave Roy a big and gorgeous smile.  
“You’re welcome, baby.” He kissed him briefly and looked at the TV again.  


__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Was there any moment that shocked you?”  
“Well… It wasn’t like a shock but when he talked about his dad… That was a really deep moment.”  
_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The living room went silent.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Did he watch you in the show, Adore?”  
“I think he watched two or three episodes… He wasn’t happy. My dad was a very close-minded man and me being a drag queen…”  
“He didn’t accept it. We were raised in a different time and in a different way, I decided to step up for my son and helping him no matter what and Frank took the decision of being away from Danny’s life.”  
_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny hided his face on Roy’s neck, he tried to retain the tears that were forming in his eyes while he heard himself talking in the TV  


____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“And did you ever have the chance to talk about it before he passed away?” Ru asked to Adore with a soft voice.  
“We didn’t have the chance to do the things right, I regret that.”  
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now he was crying, he felt Roy’s hands rubbing circles on his back.  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“He loved you.” -Bonnie said.- “He never talked about what he was feeling or thinking but if there’s one thing I’m 100% sure is that he loved you.”  
“So do I, so do I.” After a moment of silence that Danny remembered was when Ru hugged them he heard Ru’s voice again. “Now tell me, how is having your mom in here, Adore?”  
_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How can that man go from a very sad moment to ask you what are you gonna for the challenge?!?” Carlos yelled and made everybody laugh.  
“That’s his talent.” Danny said, Roy looked at him and cleaned all the tears that were on his face.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, I was thinking of making us look like Courtney Love and Frances Cobain, you know? These two women are the live representation of grunge nowadays and it would be so fucking cool to see my mom as Courtney so we’re gonna do it.”  
“I like your idea, I cannot wait to see it on the main stage. I’ll see you there.”  
“See you, Ru.  
_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Our mom dressed like Courtney Love?” Frankie asked him, he nodded. “This is going to be interesting.”  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Gather around, family! I need to tell you one more thing. Tomorrow in addition to your drag transformations each family needs to vogue the house down.”  
_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait, wait, wait, hold the fuck up!” All of them were looking at Ernie. “Our mother is going to be dressed as Courtney Love and doing a vogue dance?”  
“Yup.”  
“Man, this is getting really interesting!”  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The commercial break started and Danny got up from the couch.  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m going for a beer, does someone want one?” All of them looked at him and smiled. “All of you want a beer, I knew it.”  
“I’ll help you, babe.” Roy got up and joined him.  
“Dan! I want my beer to be bien muerta!” Ernie said.  
“Mine too, Dan!”  
“Ok, Frankie!”  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They took the beers from the fridge and two from the freezer.  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How are you feeling, babe?” Roy asked him.  
“I’m feeling good.” Danny said. “IT was a good idea to come here to see the episode.”  
“Yeah, I’m having a lot of fun.”  
“Let me check on the babies before we go back to the living room.”  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He opened Bonnie’s room door, all of the little kids were still watching the movie Jesse had put on the DVD.  
“Everything is ok?”  
“Yup.” He closed the door again. “Let’s go.”  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Adore and Dolly Delano, grunge girls!”  
“I love the plaid coat.” Todrick said.  
_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I really love the way me and my mom look, my mom is rocking her outfit and I’m living for her!”  
_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“They look like sisters!” Carson said.  
“Party!” Ru laughed at what Michelle said.  
“Keep partying, gurls!” Ru said, they left the runway hugging.  
_

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You made mom look great!” Monique said and smiled to him.  
“It’s really weird to see you as a grunge girl, you always look like a chola, mom.” Ernie said with a laugh.  
“Thank you!”  


___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Based on the judges’ critiques I’ve made some decisions. Detox, Katya, condragulations, you are the top two all stars of the week. You and your loved ones have won each a $2,000 gift certificate from Marc Jacobs. That means, if this week you’re not in the top; you are up for elimination.”  
_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?”  
“Excuse me?!?”  
“What did RuPaul said?”  


____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You may leave the stage.”  
_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why the fuck are you in the bottom? That’s not fair!” Monique yelled at him.  
“Hey, I didn’t make the rules.”  
“But you deserved to be safe!”  
“We all did an amazing job at that, I mean, just look at them, they looked beautiful. It was a difficult decision.”  
“Alaska did horrible at this challenge; that dress looked like she just put fabric around Pam’s waist.” Jesse said.  
“I didn’t know Jesse could be this shady.” Roy pointed out surprised.  
“Believe me, he is worse than this.” Salina laughed.  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How did you manage to calm down Alaska? She did a tantrum like the ones that Ray makes.” Ernie asked him.  
“I don’t know, natural talent?”  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The TV showed the crew rolling the work room TV in front of the queens.  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“A video message?”  
“There haven’t been a lot of those.” Detox said.  
“I know, whose video message will be?” Alyssa asked excitedly.  
“No idea, girl.” Adore said on the screen.  
_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny looked at Roy, they shared a smile and a playful look.  


______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Here we go.” Danny kissed his jaw.  


______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey bitch”  
“Oh my God! Roy!”  
_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of his family was silent even when the commercial break started, Bonnie got up from the couch and walked to Roy with all the eyes on her, she took him by his shoulders.  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Roy.”  
“Bonnie…”  
“You are the best son in law I could have asked for.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy that you guys found each other.”  
“Mom…”  
“Come here, you fucker.”  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The three of the shared a warm hug, Danny heard the click of a camera.  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This photo will look beautiful on the wall, abuela.” Jesse said and smiled to them.  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’ve made my decision; Detox, you’re a winner, baby. You’ve won a cash tip of $10,000 and the power to give one of the bottom queens the chop. Katya, you’re safe. Will the bottom three please step forward?”  
_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I hope Detox eliminates Alyssa.” Frankie said.  
“Why Alyssa?” His wife asked him.  
“Because she was eliminated before! Alaska and Adore had been the whole competition there.”  
“You have a point.” Salina said.  


________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Detox, with great power comes great responsibility. Which queen have you chosen to give the chop?”  
“We have these three amazing queens who have been slaying this whole competition; this decision was…” They heard Detox’s voice crack. “So hard to make… I chose… The queen that I chose is Adore.”  
_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No way!”  
“No mamen!”  
“That’s bullshit!”  
“Puras chingaderas!”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“As it is written so it shall be done. Adore Delano, you are a party animal and I adore you. Now, sashay away.”  
“Thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity, I love all of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
_

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s not fair! You should be on the top 4!” Carlos said to Dan.  


__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Party!”  
_

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He saw himself leaving the main stage.  


___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The TV showed him writing his message and taking his trophy.  


___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“This is not the last of me, I guarantee it. I’m not angry at all, I’m full of joy and happiness, I love all of these girls and I know they are going to slay. Good luck!”  
_

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bonnie joined him in the screen.  


____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m angry, you deserved to be in the top four!”  
“Don’t be angry, mom.”  
“I got in high heel for this, my sacrifice wasn’t worth it.”  
“Of course it was! We had fun.”  
“You have a point.”  
_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They showed the main stage again.  


_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“The final four, condragulations, you’ve survived the chop. But, do you have what it takes to make it to the top? And I want to hear it from you, the fans; what queen do you think deserves to enter to the Drag Race Hall of Fame? Are you team Alaska?”  
“Team Adore!”  
_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Team Alyssa?”  
“Team Adore!”  
_ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___“Team Detox?”  
“Team Adore!”  
_ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____“Or team Katya?”  
“Team Adore or Katya though.” Jesse said.  
_ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Let your voice be heard and remember; if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here?”  
“Amen!”  
“Now let the music play!”  
_

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frankie turned off the TV and all of them turned to face Danny.  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the hell had just happened, man?” Ernie asked him.  
“I got eliminated, Ern.”  
“I know that but… I just cannot believe it, I thought you could make all the way to the end!”  
“Wait… Ern, are you crying?”  
“No, I’m not!”  
“Ern, you’re crying!”  
“I just saw my little brother getting eliminated again! Don’t think for a second that I didn’t cry when you got eliminated from American Idol or when you lost season six, I just want you to win something!”  
“Aww, Ernie.” He got up and hugged his older brother, he turned to see his family. “Guys, don’t be sad, I’m totally ok with the results, I had a lot of fun during the whole competition and I won a few challenges, it was great.”  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of them nodded to him.  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok, ok.” He looked at Roy, he gave him a gorgeous smile and a proud look. “Now if you excuse me I gotta make sure the fans don’t kill Detox.”  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Roy and Danny came back to their apartment it was really late, they did their best to stay quiet so they wouldn’t wake Dede and Sammy. They got into their bedroom and closed the door.  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did I ever tell you that I’m so fucking proud of you?” Roy sat on the bed.  
“Like a million times.” He sat on Roy’s lap. “Did you see that we are trending in Twitter again?”  
“Yeah, we are the fucking queens of Twitter!”  
“I like this reign.”  
“It’s amazing.” Roy kissed his cheek. “This reign is perfect, is everything I’ve ever wanted and even more.”  


_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny smiled, this moment was perfect, this moment was the definition of happiness and he loved it.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> How are you? Happy holidays! I hope you had a lovely christmas with your loved ones :)  
> I finally have this last chapter and OH MY GOD, I'm so sad that this is over :( but I'm really happy as well.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments, love ya <3
> 
> You can find me here! [iadoreyoubabydoll.tumblr.com](url)

All stars 2 BITCH  


_Alyssa: bitches, r u ready to film the reunion?  
Tati: you know we are!  
Tati: guys, is someone near Round two? I need a ride   
Dorey: me and Roy are near, we can give u a ride ;)  
Tati: that will save my ass!  
Dorey: see u in 10! Does somebody else need a ride?  
Roxy: I’m going with Detox so we’re good  
Detox: What Rox said!  
Katya: Trix is going to take me and Ginger to the studio :p  
Lasky: I’m already in the set, gotta talk with Ru first  
Coco: I’m arriving in 5 min  
Dorey: what about u, Jar? U need a ride?  
_

_____ _

_-Jaremi has left the group-  
_

______ _ _

_Katya: :O  
Katya: what a twist  
_

________ _ _ _ _

“Is something wrong?” Roy asked him.  
“Jaremi left our group chat.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know…”  


________ _ _ _ _

_Dorey: Jaremi, why did u leave the group? Did I say something wrong?  
Jar: Not at all, man.  
Dorey: Then? I just asked u if u wanted a ride   
Jar: I didn’t want to make you feel bad or leave the group this dramatically but I’m not going to the reunion.  
Dorey: what? Why? D:  
_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the heck?” Danny whispered.  
“What?”  
“Jaremi is not going to the reunion.”  
“Why?” Roy asked with surprise.  
“I don’t know!”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jaremi: Look, I’m not doing this to offend any of you or even RuPaul himself, I’m doing it because the fans don’t like me, I don’t see the point of going.  
Dorey: don’t say that! You have fans that adore you! They love u and love what u do! Don’t let them down by not going to the reunion, man   
Jaremi: No, Dan. They edited me like a fucking asshole! I know that sometimes I can be really bitchy, I know that, but I was not the cunt that they showed in the final editing, I’m not that guy.  
Jaremi: I’m sorry if I’m letting all of you down but I made my decision.  
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So?”  
“He’s not going because of the editing.”  
“He’s feeling really offended, right?”  
“Yeah… Look! Joey is there.”  
“Let’s get the bitch in the car.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a shame that Jar is not coming.” Joey gave him back his phone, he read all of the messages out loud so Roy could know Jaremi’s reasons.  
“We all know sometimes he is a bitch.” Roy said. “But he is not as bad as they showed it in the show. I think he has the right to not go the filming.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah! The editors wanted drama and they could use Jaremi’s bitchy comments to create it, it’s a shame ‘cause he is not the cunt that some fans think he is.”  
“Yeah, it’s a shame.”  
“I got an idea!” Danny said excitedly.  
“What?”  
“We can talk about this in the reunion.”  
“Explain yourself.” Joey said.  
“Look, when Ru finds out why Jar is not coming he is obviously going to talk about it and we can comment why he is not coming and if we agree with him or not, at least I know that I do.”  
“Aww, look at you.” Roy smiled to him. “Saving someone’s ass.”  
“I learnt from the best.” Danny cut the distance between them and kissed him.  
“Really, guys? In front of my face?” Joey teased them.  
“Don’t act like a virgin.” Roy looked at him. “We know you are a slut.”  
“I’m not saying am not!”  
“Guys look.” Danny pointed to the studio’s gates. “Brian and Joshua are arriving.”  
“Let’s join them!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny put all of his make-up in the station next to Alaska. While he started to do his make-up he noticed the producers and the camera men entering the room.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok, ladies, listen up!” The producer said. “We’re doing a few segments for the youtube channel, ok?”  
“Yup.”  
“Bring it.”  
“конечно!”  
“I’m gonna take that as yes, Katya.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My favorite catchphrase from all time?”  
“Yup.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know why but I really like ‘party’.”  
“I don’t know why.” Detox said behind her.  
“Ok, alright, ladies.” The producer looked at her phone. “Now, let’s do some impersonations.”  
“Ok, let me do Alyssa… Is she country enough?”  
“I heard you!” Alyssa yelled at her from the other side of the dressing room.  
“I’m not gonna roll in the floor because I’ll ruin my mug and we don’t want that.”  
“That was good, that was good, Adore. Now what were your other choices for the snatch game?”  
“Oh! I was gonna do Jan Crouch, she was a TV and christian lady who stole people’s grocery money and cried. Yeah, she was like the drag version of Tammy Faye and she was like impossible, Jan was my first choice for the snatch game but I decided to do Ellen DeGeneres ‘cause she is hilarious and I love her, I even had a third option for the snatch game.”  
“You did?” Alaska asked her.  
“Yeah, my third option was Bianca.”  
“No way!”  
“Yes, honey. I had Bianca as my third option, I even took one of her dresses and one of her wigs.”  
“Oh my God, what dress did you take?”  
“I took one of her tour dresses, the one with the flames on it. That’s why she couldn’t find it.” Adore giggled. “Sorry, babe!” She said to the camera and blew a kiss.  
“We are having a Biadore moment, right?” Tatianna and Alyssa yelled from behind her.  
“Don’t even start, bitches!”  
“Ok, alright.” The producer said. “So now… Ru personally was like ‘Josh, this question is important, ask it to all of the girls.’”  
“Josh, you’re scaring me.”  
“Ru scared me first, we’re the same in this, Dan.” He smiled to her. “What was your biggest panic at coming back to the show?”  
“Oh man, that’s a good question!”  
“I know, right?”  
“I was afraid that the other girls were going to be mean to me.” Adore said. “Some of them I didn’t know them like personally, personally so I was kinda afraid that I might get into a tiff with a bitch or something.”  
“We’re almost done here.”  
“Yay!” Adore put her necklace on.  
“Which queen do you wish was cast on All Stars 2?”  
“Oh, I wish Laganja Estranja was casted, I was missing a lot of the season 6 girls in there.”  
“Alright, Adore, we’re done.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Other producer came into the dressing room.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Five minutes, ladies.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“… six, seven, eight, nine, nine? Where’s Phi Phi” Ru asked them with his hand on his hip.  
“Phi Phi is not coming to the filming.” Adore said.  
“What? Are you kidding me, right?”  
“No, Ru.” She took her phone from her pocket and gave it to him. “I talked with her earlier and this is what she said.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ru read all of the messages in Adore’s phone, Ru had an indifferent look on his face and gave her back her cellphone.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I gotta make a call before start filming, please sit wherever you like, I’ll be right back.”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adore sat between Alaska and Tatianna.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Girl, how do you manage to maintain this hair all the way up? I don’t understand.” Adore said while she looked at Alaska’s wig.  
“I just challenge the gravity laws.”  
“Come on, Isaac Newton!”  
“Let’s get defiant, ockuuuuuur?”  
“But, now seriously.” Tatianna said. “Congrats on your winning, baby, you deserved that crown.”  
“Thank you Tati and sorry for eliminating you, though.”  
“No hard feelings, bitch.” She blew her a kiss.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ru went back to the set with Josh by his side.  
“Gather around, all stars. Well, as you already know Phi Phi is not joining us today, I respect her decision but that doesn’t mean that I’m ok with that, you know?”  
“Yup.”  
“Well, after this bitter moment I have to ask ya something.”  
“Ask the question, mama!” Alyssa popped her tongue.  
“Are you ready to get into this gig?”  
“Yes Gawd!”  
“I was born ready!”  
“Thay’s what I wanted to hear, hunty!”  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_My love ❤: hey babe, have you finished filming?  
Dorey: yes! We’re done   
My love ❤: want me to pick you up?  
Dorey: always ;)  
My love ❤: let me clarify, do you want me to pick you from the set?  
Dorey: also from here  
My love ❤: ok, I’ll be there in 15 minutes  
My love ❤: love you, baby  
Dorey: I love you to!! ❤❤❤❤  
_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny put his cellphone back on his pocket and finished removing his make-up.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Adooooooooore.”  
“Yes, Lasky?”  
“The girls and I are heading to that new club where Sharon is performing tonight, you wanna come?”  
“Nah, man, I think I’ll skip partying tonighg.”  
“What?” Justin gasped dramatically. “Adore 'Motherfucking' Delano missing a party? You are not Adore! What have you done with my party animal!?”  
“I killed her and threw her to the sea!”  
“I knew it!”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both of them started laughing loudly, the other queens looked at them.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are cackling so loud?” Joshua asked them. “The only thing you’re missing to sound like Katya is that teapot whistle and shake your hands like crazy.”  
“Oh shut up, cunt!” Briand said and then started laughing. “You love my sexy laugh.” He said with a russian accent.  
“If I say that Trixie would kill me, I prefer to live.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny was finishing packing his things when his phone rang.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello?”  
“I’m here, baby.”  
“Ok, see you in a minute.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He put his cellphone on his jacket and turned to the queens.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m leaving, guys, enjoy the party and have a shot for me!”  
“Sure you don’t wanna come?” Matthew asked him.  
“100% sure, D. Well, I gotta go, my man is outside waiting for me.”  
“Aww!”  
“Byeeee!”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, hello there, Dan.”  
“Hi, baby.” He kissed Roy and put his things in the backseat.  
“How did it go?” Roy asked while he started driving away from the set.  
“It was pretty great, they have a lot to edit, we couldn’t stop talking.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yes! The old fashion reunion makes easier for you to talk all the shit that you want.” Dan noticed that Roy took a different direction from their apartment. “Hey I think you missed our building.”  
“No-oh. I have a surprise for you.”  
“You do?”  
“I do indeed.” Roy smiled to him.  
“Don’t smile to me like that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it makes me want to throw myself to you and kiss you endlessly.”  
“I don’t see the problem.” He put his hand on Danny’s thigh and ran his hand up and down.  
“You’re making me horny.”  
“That’s my intension, actually.” His hand got closer to Danny’s crotch, Danny felt how the air abandoned his lungs when he felt Roy’s hand where he needed him the most. “But you have to wait.” Roy put his hand back on the steering wheel.  
“You’re so evil!”  
“And you love me.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stopped at the traffic light, Danny took advantage of the moment, he took his seatbelt off, he leaned and kissed Roy on the cheek.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re right, I love you.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, babe, wake up.”  
“Hmm?” Danny passed his hands on his face. “I wasn’t asleep.”  
“You sure weren’t.” Roy said with Bianca’s sarcastic voice. “Come on! I want to show you something.”  
“Ok, ok, I’m coming.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny closed the car’s door and turned to Roy, he took his hand and walked with him.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Give me a hint!”  
“You’ll love it.”  
“That’s not enough!”  
“It is for me.”  
“Rude.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They keep walking for at least fifteen minutes before arriving to the beach, it was pretty alone except for an elderly couple walking next to the shore, they took their shoes off, the sand was soft as silk. Roy leaded him next to a big palm tree, he took a blanket from his backpack and put it on the sand.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sit with me.”  
“You were right, I love it.”  
“I’m always right.”  
“Yes you are.” Danny sat on his boyfriend lap. “How do you do it?”  
“How do I do what?”  
“This. Making me feel the most lucky man in the whole world.”  
“I just do these things by heart, you make me want to do these things, you are the whole reason of this.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny leaned closer to him, his foreheads were together and their lips were barely not touching.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I fucking love, I love you and you don’t have a fucking idea of how fucking much I love you.” Danny whispered against Roy’s lips.  
“Do you want to know how much I love you?” Danny nodded and looked at him in the eye. “When I look at you my heart pounds, before I met you I don't think it beat at all. You fill the cracks and crevices and take away the emptiness. And when you're not by my side, the loss is unimaginable. I love you this much, is it enough?”  
“It’s more than enough.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy cut the space between them and kissed him, he kissed him softly and delicately and he kissed him fiercely and rough, he tried to demonstrate all of his love in every kiss he gave to Danny, Danny was his reason of existence.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny was everything.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-October 27, 2016-  
-All Stars 2 reunion-  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The owner of Tender Trap decided to do an All Stars 2 viewing party and had asked Danny to host the party, he obviously accepted and after promoting the party in Instagram the club was crowded. Roy decided to join him and help him with hosting and Danny was thankful for that, he felt a little bit nervous because all of his family and friends were there waiting for him.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey guys.” The club’s owner entered to their dressing room. “Are you ready?”  
“Yup.”  
“Great, the stage is ready for you.”  
“Thanks, Gary.”  
“No problem, dude.” He closed the door.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Danny looked at himself in the mirror, he just needed to paint his lips and Adore’s look would be finished, he took his lipstick and looked back at the mirror.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, ma’am, I’ll do them for you.” Roy, now Bianca, took the lipstick from his hands and applied it carefully on his lips. “I love this nude color on you.”  
“You should try it sometime, you know?”  
“On the next tour we’re in, deal?”  
“Deal.”  
“Well, let’s go the stage.” She took her hand.  
“Let’s go.”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello Azusa, how are doing tonight?” Adore asked on the microphone, the crowd just screamed in excitement.  
“Party!” Bianca said and made Adore laughed. “We’re happy to be hosting this last All Stars 2 party here my chola’s hometown, it’s great to see the cast of ‘Mi vida loca’, you look fabulous!”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The crowd and Adore were laughing their asses off.  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They’re from Azusa, they’ll stab you!”  
“No, I’m your man, they won’t hurt me. Am I right?”  
“YES!”  
“You see?” He pinched Adore’s cheek, he saw Gary pointing at his watch. “Well, Gary is telling me that the reunion is about to begin so get on your seats and get your drinks, the most you drink, the prettier we look.”  
“I hope you like it!”  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Welcome to a good old-fashioned reunion, celebrating the queens of RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 2, welcome ladies!”  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In your season you didn’t have those mirrors when you went to the untucked.” Chris said to them.  
“No, we had better lounges. Am I right, B?”  
“Yeah, those mirrors are not cute.”  


__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“And condragulations, Alaska.”  
_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We wanted Adore to win!” A fan yelled in the audience.  
“Me too!” Bianca said on the microphone and made the audience laugh.  


___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Now, it’s fun to snatch trophies but the proudest achievement of my career has been to provide a platform that has launched the career of one hundred queens to international stardom. Now what you decide to do with that platform is up to you and tonight one queen decided not to join us or as Tatianna would say: choices.”  
_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uhhhh.” The audience said.  


____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“One thing before we start, if at any point tonight you think one of your fellow queens is not telling the t, feel free to raise the paddle we’ve provided and call bullshit! For example, if one were to say ‘I blame the edit.’ I say; bullshit!”  
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh my God!” Bonnie laughed next to them.  
“The shade, the shade of it all.” A fan said on the audience.  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The library is open?” Ernie asked to his wife.  
“I think so!”  
“Guys, continue watching!”  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I worked really hard for this crown.” Alaska said.  
“And we all saw that.” Ru agreed.  
“And what I love of this show is that not only gives someone a crown, it gives a lot of amazing things to the contestants. On season 5 it helped a lot to Alyssa and Detox with their dads.”  
“Yeah.” Both of them nodded.  
“And this season one of us got a gift even bigger than the crown I’m wearing tonight.” She turned to Adore. “You, girl, won someone’s heart!”  
_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Awww!”  
“So sweet!”  


________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Talk to us about it, come on, girl. Spill the tea!” Ru said. “How has it been to be finally in a relationship with Bianca del Rio? A lot of fans were waiting for this moment to happen.”  
“Yeah, they called us Biadore, it was really funny.” She said on the screen. “Well, it’s been amazing, no we are the royal couple and it’s been great. We get a lot more fanarts from the fans online and even one girl did a painting of us and gave it to me in one of my last gigs, we have a lot of support from them.”  
“And what about your schedules, is that a problem?”  
"Well, we obviously don’t do the same type of drag, Bianca is a bitch that loves to throw insults and I am a bitch who loves to sing. Our shows are different and we can’t have the same gigs, this means sometimes we have to be apart from each other for weeks but we make it work; we call each other, we do video calls in skype and always remind us of how much we love each other.”  
_

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aww, just marry!” Ernie said and punched them playfully in their shoulders.  


___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That’s lovely!”_ Ginger said and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“I just want to remind you that I have a license to marry.” Ru said. “Call him and I’ll marry you right now!”  
“Hmm… I’ll think about it!”  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Now that I think about it, it would be great having him officiating a wedding.” Bonnie whispered in Adore’s ear.  
“Mom!”  
“I’m just saying.”  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Everybody turned it up and turned it out and like made this the best season of Drag Race ever.” Alaska said.  
“Yes.” Ru nodded. “This was absolutely the best season of Drag Race ever and you all have been so gracious to share your stories and your heartbreak, and your dignity and I am so proud of each of you.”  
_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ru wanted to make you cry.” Frankie said.  
“Yes, the witch wanted it.”  


_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Now remember; if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here?”  
_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“AMEN!”  


________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Now let the music play!”  
_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\----  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a stand-up comedy routine from Bianca and some songs from her Adore was in the stage finishing the show.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We had an amazing night here in Azusa and I loved to share this last episode with you, mi gente!” The audience clapped. “It was a lovely night.”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly the lights went off.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the fuck?” The microphone still worked. “Gary, there is something wrong with your lights!”  
“I got it!” Gary screamed from God knows where, the lights went on again and Bianca was there besides her.  
“OH MY GOD.” Adore put her hand over her heart. “You scared me!”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it.”  
“Well, now that you are here we can close this show.”  
“But I gotta do one last thing before.”  
“What?”  
“This.”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bianca got on her knees and faced Adore, the club started to cheer.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“For the last three years I’ve got a lot if reasons to be happy; the call to go to Drag Race, winning three challenges, handle someone my cincher…” Adore smiled at the memory. “Being part of the best top three of RuPaul’s Drag Race-yes, I said it!- and having back Dede and Sammy from my neighbor and none of these moments compares to the moment that you said yes to be my partner.”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The club went silent as they heard Roy speak.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know that there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really want is you.” Roy continued. “Look, I know that there’ll be rough times. I know that at some point, one of us is gonna want to get out of this thing but I also know that is I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life because I know that you are the only one for me.”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy took a little blue box from his back.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Daniel Anthony Noriega, would you marry me?”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The audience began to scream.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes! Of course, yes, yes!”  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roy took the ring from the little box and put it on Danny’s finger, Danny put his arms around Roy’s neck and kissed him, he kissed him and kissed him and he didn’t care for his surroundings or the fans that will upload this to the internet, the only thing that matter in that moment was Roy.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If someone had told Danny that this was going to be his future he might have laughed at them, the way he was feeling a year ago made him think that he was destined to be alone but his fate had changed, he was building a life with Roy by his side.  


_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he wouldn’t change a thing.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
